Second Chances
by MoB24
Summary: A group of demigods are sent back to the past by the fates to warn the gods of the chaos that is going to ensue. What happens when secrets unfolds and closed chapters are opened again? Follow Piper and Katie as their past is revealed to everyone-including their ex-lovers. Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Thalico, Leyna, and others. Rated T for dark situations and language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything that has to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**AU-Instead of Paul and Sally getting married, i made it where Tristan and Sally did instead.**

** I don't think that Reyna has a last name so I made one up for her. Review please.**

Prologue

Today is the winter solstice, and all of the gods and goddesses have gathered on Olympus for their annual council meeting. As usual, the gods and goddesses are arguing. Currently, Zeus is cowering behind his throne, his reason: his wife's fury. Hera is finally fed up; Zeus' affairs with mortal women have grown too numerous to count. As the goddess of marriage and family, Hera believes that he should be faithful to her and only her.

"How dare you sleep with that mortal woman? You are married to _me_! I am your wife, how would you like it if I slept with a bunch of men behind your back! I won't, you know why? I'm faithful and I love you unlike you: the god who can't keep his pants on!"

Zeus doesn't dare say anything; he's fearful of angering the queen of the gods and also of being blasted off of Olympus. After a moment of silence he decides to say something.

"I'm sorry dear, I-I promise it won't happen again." His head slowly peeks over the top of his throne and then quickly retreats just in time to dodge a flying dish.

"LIAR!" Hera screams; Zeus rocks back and forth, muttering mommy under his breath.

Poseidon and Athena are bickering, as has become their custom. Although they are arguing over an event that occurred nearly two thousand years ago, Poseidon can't help but be mesmerized by the goddess' beautiful storm gray eyes.

"I can't believe you did it with that monster in MY temple!" Athena screams in Poseidon's ears snapping him out of his eye-inflicted paralysis.

"Ugh! Will you get over it already?" Poseidon asks, exasperated and tired of having the same argument every time the council convened, "It's been over two thousand years!"

"No! You did it in my _favorite_ temple! I will never forget how you spoiled it with that no good snake!" Athena yells and he groans in frustration.

Seeing that she isn't likely to shut up anytime soon, he decides to just tune her out and occupy himself by staring at her lovely face. Yes, the sea god has had feelings for his rival since the minute she came out of Zeus's head.

Across the room, Artemis and Apollo are arguing over who was born first. Even after many years, and firm insistence from all the gods, Apollo still can't get the fact that Artemis was born first through his thick head.

"I was born first, lil' sis," Apollo shouts and a silver arrow darts past his head.

"Idiot, I helped our mother deliver you! And _don't_ call me lil' sis!" Artemis yells before releasing another arrow.

Hephaestus is glaring daggers at Ares while the god of war is flexing his muscles to Aphrodite, who giggles. Although Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus, she and Ares have been having a not-so-secret affair.

"Oh, _Ares_," Aphrodite squeals, running her newly manicured hands over Ares' arms, "you're so buff – so cut! It's so hot!"

A sly smile spreads across his face: "Thanks, babe. You might not know it, but I work out."

Ares glances over at Hephaestus and smirks. Hephaestus grits his teeth and grips his arm rest. He truly loves his wife and it hurts him to see her fawning over some brute. He has been in love with her since the day they got married; he is so love-struck that he would engrave her face in the moon if she asked him to. Sadly, he has never had much in the looks department; in fact, his own parents threw him off Olympus just for being ugly, so Aphrodite won't even give him the time of day.

Dionysus is passed out with a wine magazine drooping over his face on his throne, while Hermes is on his IPhone 5. Hestia is stroking her fire while glaring at the wine god.

"I can't believe I gave up my throne for him," she mutters under her breath. She hates the wine god for his crude, obnoxious behavior. He snores loudly while she shakes her head at him.

Hades, who is only allowed on Olympus once a year, is arguing with Demeter, the mother of his wife, Persephone.

"You'd better be taking care of my daughter! Gods know what she sees in you; it must be something wonderful, to make her stay in that dingy madhouse you call a home! If you break her heart, I swear I will personally send you to the depths of Tarturus," Demeter threatens, as Hades pops in his earphones and listens to Taylor Swift.

"She could've divorced you, you know, but no, she _'loves'_ you," she rambles on, "After all these eons, she _could've_ been married to a nice nature spirit or some minor god! She could have had everything the Earth has to offer, but _you_- you just had to abduct her! You took her away from everything she loves and gave her no choice but to choose you…Are you even _listening_ to me?!"

Before Hades can answer, an overwhelming bright light floods the room and twelve demigods are revealed once the light vanishes. A man with messy black hair and sea green eyes holds a sleeping little girl with honey blonde hair, and holds hands with a little boy with black hair and blue eyes. Glancing up a Poseidon, he asks: "You summoned us?"

"Summon you?" Zeus asks, emerging from behind his throne, "We don't even know who you all are!"

A woman with spiky, shoulder-length, black hair and electric blue eyes speaks up. "What are you talking about, father?" she asks, and Zeus's eyes widen.

"Th-Thalia?" he stutters.

"Yes," she says slowly and clearly, as if she's talking to a child.

"You're supposed to be a tree! And why are you so old?"

"Gee thanks," she sarcastically says and continues "and what are you talking about I-" With another flash, a note drops down, interrupting Thalia.

A pale man with messy black hair and black eyes that seem to peer into your soul picks up the note. He opens it and begins to read.

_"Dear gods and demigods,_

_We have sent 13 demigods and children of one from the future to warn you about the chaos that is to ensue and to mend broken relationships. As you are probably wondering why there are only 12 present right now, we will send the other two momentarily. You must all watch the DVD's we send you and you will not- we repeat: will __not kill__ each other! The demigods and the children will stay on Olympus for three months; remember trust takes time to build. All the gods and goddesses in the room must stay and watch. Have fun dearies!_

_ -The Fates and the most awesomest god ever, Apollo._

"Hey it's me!" Apollo exclaims happily like a child while Artemis smacks the back of his head. Athena quickly intervenes before Artemis can hurt him further.

"Alright demigods introduce yourselves," Athena commands and the sea green eyed man begins.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Poseidon smiles at his son while steam blows out of Zeus's ears.

"POSEIDON, HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE OATH!" Zeus screams and Poseidon glares at him.

"Father, do I need to remind you that I'm standing right in front of you?" Thalia carefully asks, trying not to anger the hypocritical god. Zeus stares at his daughter, his face softening, and he calms down.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Hades?" Zeus asks and Hades just shrugs.

"I knew you couldn't keep the oath but I am a little shocked at Poseidon, but I'm not mad. I knew this little oath wasn't going to last from the beginning, it is unrealistic knowing the habits of you two and I mean come on you got to admit the thought of NEVER having children with mortals for eons is unattainable. It was bound to happen eventually, I just didn't know it would be so soon." Hades statement shocks everybody.

"That is actually a very intelligent and good reason," Athena replies, utterly shocked at Hades. Both the pale man and Poseidon smile at Hades with new found respect.

"Hey, I _am_ smart!" Hades argues and Demeter snorts.

"Yeah, to dead people," Hades glares at her.

"Speak for yourself, cereal woman," Demeter glares and Poseidon interrupts their little dispute.

"Thanks, brother," Poseidon says to Hades as he just nods in return.

"Percy, you've grown to be such a handsome man. Are they yours?" Poseidon points to the sleeping girl on his shoulder and the little boy hiding behind his leg.

"Thanks dad, and no, I'm only taking care of them for my sister," Percy replies.

"SISTER!" Zeus yells and Percy rolls his eyes.

"Stepsister," Percy corrects. Zeus calms down and motions for them to continue.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Thalia continues. Zeus smiles at his daughter, his face relaxing into something similar to love. Then, he glares at her hand, which is intertwined with the pale man's.

"Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, and before Zeus explodes let me just say that I was born before the oath, and was placed in the lotus hotel," the pale man says, and Zeus glares at him while Hades smiles.

"Great to see you, son, but where's Bianca?" Hades asks and notices Nico's eyes darken. Thalia puts a hand on Nico's shoulder while Nico gives her a small smile.

"She's dead," he says, and Hades bows his head and glares at the floor. The other gods leave him alone to mourn quietly.

A Hispanic man with curly black hair and a mischievous smile continues: "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and the sexiest man alive." Everyone rolls their eyes and the atmosphere lightens.

The woman standing next to him, who has black hair which is pulled back into a braid and black eyes, laughs. "Excuse my annoying boyfriend here," Leo pouts. "Reyna Blackwood, daughter of Bellona."

"What is a Roman doing mingling with Greeks?" Athena asks and Nico answers.

"You see Lady Athena, the future is pretty messed up."

Percy turns to Leo and fist bumps him. "Leo, my man; it's been like… what…a month since I've last seen you two: Where have you been?"

Leo rolls his eyes. "Dude, I told everyone that I was going on vacation with Reyna for six weeks."

Light snoring erupts from Percy's shoulder. The girl starts stirring in her sleep and Percy lightly rubs her back.

"Is there a room I can put her in while she sleeps?" Percy asks and Zeus snaps his fingers and the girl disappears.

"I placed her in the room next door." Percy nods and the room goes silent.

"Travis," A man with curly brown hair and blue eyes that shine with a mischievous glint says.

"And Connor," says a slightly shorter twin.

"Stoll, the awesome sons of Hermes," they both say in unison, and Hermes smiles at them.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars," says a Chinese Canadian man with a baby face and muscular body.

"Oh yeah! Finally! Someone awesome from the bunch," Ares yells and everyone, including Frank, rolls their eyes at his outburst.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," says a young woman with brown curly hair and gold eyes as she holds Frank's hand. Hades eyes widen like saucers and his mouth opens to say something but quickly shuts it at the look Hazel is giving him.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," another woman with long brown hair and grass green eyes says, and Demeter smiles at her.

Travis' eyes widen in shock and he stutters: "K-Katie?" Katie glares at him with hatred and coldly replies: "Travis."

A man with pale honey blonde hair and black sunglasses that hide his electric blue eyes breaks the tension. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Percy, Nico, Leo, Thalia, and Reyna glare at him with shock and hatred. "No way in hell!" Percy grits his teeth and clenches his fists.

Before anything else can happen, a light bursts through the room and unveils a beautiful woman. Her long curly platinum blonde hair is cascading down her shoulders to her waist. Her stormy gray eyes hold confusion as she wonders why she is here. Her pink full lips open to ask until her eyes land on Percy. A wide grin spreads across her face and she runs to him, causing her white Greek halter dress to flow freely beneath her feet.

She runs into his open arms and he spins her in the air making her laugh. They kiss passionately, causing all their friends to smile and Aphrodite squeals, ruining the moment. They break away blushing but smiling, and he keeps his arm around her waist.

"Percy what's going on?" The woman asks and he explains everything to her.

She nods, and introduces herself: "Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena." Athena's eyes widen and she screams.

"WHAT how can you marry this- this _sea_ _spawn_!" She points to Percy and Annabeth glares at her mother.

"I love him and he loves me! If Poseidon is okay with it, then why can't you be?" Annabeth calmly but angrily asks and Athena huffs, setting back in her chair.

Percy hugs Annabeth, comforting her: her mother has never approved of their relationship. She pulls back and asks: "Where's the other demigod, he or she clearly didn't come with me."

As if answering her question, another light floods the room and reveals a woman so beautiful that she can be mistaken as Helen of Troy. Her one shoulder white Greek dress hugs all her curves perfectly and flows to the floor. Her long dark brown hair is curled and in a high ponytail. A gold band defines her waist and holds her six inch dagger. Her ever changing eyes are filled with worry and confusion. Her high cheekbones are slightly pink from all the attention she is getting. She bites the bottom of her pink full lips in nervousness. Both her wrists have small gold bands and her right arm has a gold armband. She truly looks like a goddess; all the gods have their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Mommy!" The little boy yells, and runs to her. She smiles and catches him in her arms while lifting him in the arm. "Oh, my baby boy, I missed you so much!" She kisses him on the forehead and he hugs her. Hera smiles at them.

The newcomer looks around and finds Annabeth; she sighs with relief and walks over to her.

"Annabeth; thank the gods you're okay! I thought something happened to you, and why are we all here?" she asks, and Annabeth explains the whole scenario to her.

She faces the gods, who still had their jaws dropped, and the goddesses. Percy glares at the gods.

"Piper Jackson, daughter of Aphrodite, and this is my son, Aiden Jackson," she says, and Aphrodite smiles at them, but Piper simply ignores it.

"Aiden, is your sister here?" Piper asks her son and he nods, "Okay, well, I will have to explain to the both of you on who these people are."

"Are those people the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses, including Lady Hestia and Lord Hades?" he asks and the gods look shocked at the intelligence of the child.

Piper smiles and nods at him: "Yes, sweetie, they are."

Aiden's eyes widen, and the gods chuckle at his reaction. He names all the gods and goddesses correctly, surprising them all.

Apollo comes down to Piper, and kisses her hand. Everyone looks at him, shocked, while she stares at him with disgust. Percy and Aiden glares at him.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you have an extra heart, mine seems to have been stolen," he flirts, and she raises her eyebrow.

"Do you have quarter? My mom told me to call her when I found the woman of my dreams."

"Are you an interior decorator? When I saw you the room became beautiful."

"Where have you been all my life?"

Percy and Aiden glare at him and Piper rolls her eyes and snatches her hand away.

"Consciously avoiding you," she says, hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone.

"Burn!" Hermes yells, and Apollo ignores him.

"How about you and me go tour the world together, and don't worry I'll protect you from those scary monsters, doll." Apollo offers and Piper and Percy's eyes glow with rage.

"Oh no, here we go again," Annabeth exasperates and Thalia fist pumps the air.

"Yes, we get to see a god get his butt kicked!" Thalia smiles in anticipation, all the gods look at her confused.

"Doll?" Piper says with fire burning in her eyes and Apollo gives her a brilliant smile and nods.

She growls and judo flips him to the wall. She draws her dagger and places it at his throat. He gulps and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't call me doll, and touch me again I will not hesitate to shove my dagger down your throat. Got it?" She threatens and he rapidly nods his head. She smirks and sheaths her dagger. She turns to the gods while Apollo retreats to his throne, rejected.

"To all you sexist pigs out there, women can take care of themselves. We've been doing it since the beginning of time; don't mistake us just for a pretty face. You don't know what we hold, we don't need protection. I dare you to challenge what I say," she lectures and Ares opens his mouth. A dagger lands next to his neck. He gulps and quickly shuts his mouth.

"Anyone else care to disagree with my statement?" she asks while retreating her dagger. All the gods hastily shakes their heads in fear and all the women in the room smile at her. Aphrodite beams at her daughter and Athena, and Artemis complements her.

"Such a wise statement, my dear, I like you, you seem to hold a lot of wisdom," Athena says and Piper smiles and thanks her.

Artemis gets up and hugs Piper shocking everyone including Piper but she hugs her back.

"Thank you for hurting my brother's ego and that inspiring speech, you are exceptionally smart and strong," Artemis says and Piper thanks her.

The goddess sits down and Piper turns to Percy. "Brother," she says with her arms open.

"Sister!" He also opens his arms and tackles her in a bear hug. He ruffles her hair and she laughs.

"How's my favorite baby sister?" She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Good, but I missed them a lot." She frowns and Percy smiles.

"As you can tell both of them are here, she's sleeping in the next room. Both of them kept begging me to call you but of course I had to tell them no which is hard to do since they both can do the puppy dog face."

Piper instantly perks up and she hugs him again. She turns to Thalia and tackles her in a hug.

"Whoa, Piper! Ha-ha, I missed you too." They both grin at each other.

"Don't we get a hug?" Nico and Leo both say in unison.

Piper laughs, "of course, can't leave my other brothers hanging."

She turns to Reyna and squeals. "Reyna!"

"Piper!" they both squeal and hug.

"Oh my gods it's been like what two months since I've seen you! How was the trip? Has Leo been annoying you? We all know how annoying he is! I can hit him if you like!" She offers and Reyna laughs.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Leo pouts and everyone laughs.

"You know it's true, but I love you anyway," Reyna kisses him on the cheek and he smiles. Aphrodite squeals and they roll their eyes at her.

Piper leaves the couple and goes over to the man in the sunglasses listening to his iPod hiding in the shadows unaware what happened after Annabeth came. She taps him on the shoulder, he turns and his jaw drops.

She smirks, "You're drooling."

He snaps out of his daze and abruptly shaking his head and wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth.

She laughs. _Her laugh sounds like twinkling bells,_ he thinks.

"I don't think I've met you before, what's your name?"

He puts his hand out to shake: "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Her smile instantly turns into a frown and upon hearing his name everyone snaps their attention in his direction.

Feelings of heartbreak, sorrow and pain pour into her. She puts on a poker face and leaves his hand unshaken; after a couple seconds, he awkwardly slips it back into his pocket. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Reyna all glare at him. The room turns quiet and the gods and other demigods are confused.

"Piper Jackson," she says with no emotion.

He gapes at her. "P-Piper?" he stutters. He checks her out again and continues: "You look good! What happened?"

Zeus face palms himself at the stupidity of his son. Jason's eyes widen when he realized how wrong that sounded. Piper shows no emotion but anger is evident in her eyes. She quickly storms off to her friends. All of Piper's friends glare at Jason, who stands there, dumbstruck.

"Piper are you o-"

"Mommy!" the little girl screams while running towards Piper interrupting Thalia.

A smile etches over Piper's cheeks and her anger and sorrow soon deflate as she picks up the girl and spins her around then hugs her. She kisses the giggling girl on the forehead. The girl looks up and smiles and snuggles in the woman's arms.

"I missed you, Mommy," she whispers, and a tear cascades down her soft tan cheek. Piper wipes the tear and gives a small smile.

"I missed you too, baby girl. No need to cry now; I'm here and if you cry, I'll cry."

Piper picks up Aiden and they do a family hug. A few goddesses smile, touched by the family reunion. A couple gods clear their throats, ruining the moment.

Piper puts down her daughter. "Right, everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter Arianna Bloom Jackson. And you already know Aiden Light Jackson."

She kneels down to Aiden's and Ari's height and looks them in the eye. "Aiden, Arianna, you know the tales of the of the Greek and Roman heroes I told you about before bedtime."

They nod.

"Well, everything I told you about them are real including the gods and goddesses." Piper continues and Ari's eyes widen. "They are all real including the monsters. I never told you before because once you find out your scent gets stronger for a demigod. You are a child of two demigods, Ari, and I didn't know what would happen once you find out since there hardly ever been quarter demigods before and I didn't want to take that chance. Aiden you already know the truth but remember you are still my child no matter what," she sighs, "and given the circumstances that we're in I have no other choice but to tell you two."

Ari furrows her blonde eyebrows. "So, Mommy, you're telling me that the stories of Perseus, Jason, Aeneas, Hercules, Troy, and all the others are all true?"

Piper nods and a grin breaks out on Ari's face. "Cool!" She jumps excitedly and begins to name all the twelve Olympians including Hestia and Hades by pointing at them and naming their areas.

Athena smiles: "My, my, Piper, you have intelligent children, how old are they?"

"Thank you, Lady Athena. Ari is six. Aiden is seven."

Athena nods wondering how children of those ages can possibly have such wisdom, and wondering how they could not be her own children.

"Mommy, who is your mommy," Ari asks, and Aphrodite answers for Piper.

"That would be me, sweetie, I'm your grandmother."

She smiles and Ari and Aiden stare at her, awestruck at the way her hair and face change. Everyone laughs, breaking Aiden and Ari out of their trance. They blush while hiding behind their mother.

"So, Piper, are you married?" Apollo asks forgetting that her last name is her maiden name.

She shakes her head "Nope, single mom."

Apollo smiles and yells "Yes!"

Artemis does a face palm: _why can't he just_ _take the hint that she is not interested? Even though she is not a maiden, I still take a liking to this girl. She is fierce and doesn't take crap from people not to mention that she is strong and smart as well. It also helps that she bruised my idiotic brother's ego._

"Okay, moving on," Zeus says while breaking Artemis's thoughts.

"So, Piper, are you going to tell us who their father is?" Zeus's thunderous voice echoes the room.

Thalia glares at her father while Piper clenches her fists and squeezes her eyes shut to prevent herself from crying. Annabeth and Thalia both put a hand on her shoulders while Percy worriedly glances at his sister.

"I think she has a right to not say, father," Thalia says with annoyance.

"Alright then, can you at least tell me who the boy's father is?" Zeus asks, a little annoyed that his daughter used that tone of voice at him.

Piper shakes her head and looks down at the floor, avoiding everyone's curios gaze. "If I say, then everyone will know who the father is. With all due respect, Lord Zeus, I'd rather not say," she quietly says and, before the demanding god can say anything else, Thalia gives him her famous death glare. Zeus gulps and sinks back in his throne. Hades and Poseidon snicker.

"Mommy, please tell me who Daddy is," Ari pleads with big puppy dog eyes that she can't resist.

Piper sighs and shakes her head. Ari lets the topic drop for the moment considering her mother's vulnerable state. She goes over to the goddess of wisdom.

"Lady Athena, since you're the goddess of wisdom, do you think you can figure out who my daddy is?" Ari asks with hope gleaming in her eyes.

Athena smiles sadly at the innocent girl and shakes her head. "Sorry, my dear, I cannot. Only your mother can expose that information." Ari frowns.

Piper frowns at this and ponders for a minute. She takes a shaky breath "Jupiter."

All heads snap at her, giving her the utmost attention. "Jupiter is her grandfather."

A smile plasters Ari's face and flies straight into Zeus's lap, shocking everyone except Piper.

Ari smiles at him and gives him a big hug shouting "gwanpa!" Zeus snaps out of his daze and hugs her back while smiling. Shocking and relieving everyone. They thought he was going to blast the girl for even stepping foot on his throne. "Awww!" All the girls coo at the scene including the goddesses. "Well what do you know Zeus does have a heart after all!" Poseidon jokes and everyone laughs except Zeus who just huffs. "You know gwanpa you're the only gwanpa I have. We could do all the things they do in the movies, like go fishing or camping, or swimming, and you can tell me stories to!" She claps in excitement and Piper frowns. "Sweetie I don't think-"

"Of course we can do all those things together and we can go sky diving as well and plenty of other stuff." Zeus interrupts Piper fueling his granddaughter's happiness.

Everyone gives him a questioning glance. "What? I never had a grandchild from a mortal before and since their going to be staying here for three months why not take advantage of it?"

Aiden goes up to Zeus's throne and tugs at his pants "mister, are you my gwanpa too?" Aiden asks with his big blue eyes.

Zeus smiles, "of course my boy!" Zeus picks the smiling boy and sets him up on his other leg.

"Wow this is just weird." Nico mutters not used to seeing the soft and caring side of Zeus. Percy and Thalia nod in agreement.

Hera scoffs and mutters about how her no good husband now has bratty grandchildren who are probably going to end up like him. Ari and Aiden over hears Hera and they look at the queen of the gods with watery eyes.

"Hewa no wike us?" Ari stumbles over her words and Hera looks at her. Hera's glare immediately softens and her heart melts at the sight of the adorable child crying. "Oh no sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I-I am just having a bad day and I took my anger out on the both of you please forgive me children." Everyone gapes at the wife of Zeus who hates Zeus's children and demigods in general. Ari sniffles and wipes her nose and tears "so Hewa don't hate us?" She stutters with her watery voice. Hera smiles and shakes her head "No, Hera likes you both. How could anyone hate such adorable, wise, cute, innocent, happy children like you two?" She says with a smile. Ari and Aiden hug Hera and surprisingly Hera hugs back.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Thalia mutters with Nico and Percy nodding still shocked at the haughty queen's actions.

Piper smiles as Ari and Aiden talks with all the gods and goddesses. She chuckles, her children have only been here for an hour and they already have the gods and goddesses wrapped around their little fingers.

"Piper," she turns around and finds that the voice belongs to none other than Jason Grace.

"Is she my daughter?" Jason sternly asks and Piper rolls her eyes.

"No she's Ares's daughter," she sarcastically answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks ignoring her comment.

"Why do you care?" She harshly replies and Jason narrows his eyes.

"I care because she is my daughter and you kept her hidden from me all these years." Jason answers with a bit of edge in his voice.

"You made it clear to me the day you left that you wanted nothing to do with me so I followed your request. And let me make this clear to you Jason Grace she is not YOUR daughter she is MY daughter. I took care of her, I bathed and clothed her, I wiped her tears away, I comforted her when she was sad, and I gave her all my love. She is MY daughter and you better stay away from her. I'm warning you now Jason Grace. Stay. Away. From. Arianna and Aiden." Piper angrily warns while fighting the tears threatening to fall.

Everyone in the room grew quiet as they heard the exchange from Jason and Piper. Piper storms out of the throne room with Jason yelling after her. "You can't keep a father from his daughter Piper!" After that she sprints out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has been four years since Sally has taken Piper under her wing and life has not been easy for the family. Sally works two jobs to provide for her growing children along with Percy who works as a paperboy and a shoe shiner. They both work all day long leaving Piper to manage the house, which she doesn't mind. Piper cooks the meals with what she can and cleans the house to keep her busy. Sally was shocked when she found Piper neatly dicing vegetables a year ago, when she was three years old. After seeing her abilities Sally had a suspicion that she is a demigod like her brother Percy.

Ever since Piper's arrival, people have been tormenting her because of her appearance. Adults and children abuse her over her cursed looks, physically and mentally. It got so bad, that Sally had to hide her face through a hijab, when Piper came home one time with a black eye and a bloody nose. She prayed to the gods and an enchanted headscarf was placed on the girls head. Ever since then, Sally forbids Piper from ever taking it off in public in fear for her daughter's safety. Sally loves Piper like she was her own and the feelings are reciprocated. Piper loves her mother and brother more than anything and she tries to make their lives at ease. They are the only things she has in the cruel world. She has no friends, the kids laughed in her face when she tried to befriend them. She's alone for most of the day but she never complains about it. She's grateful for what she has, considering since she seen people who have no one at all in their lives.

Percy is a handsome boy with his messy black hair that slightly covers his friendly, sea green eyes. He loves his family more than anything, and he is very protective over them. Percy had seen Piper being beaten by vicious kids once and ever since then he has been over protective of her. He helps out his mother by working as the paper boy and taking any other small job on the way. He also has no friends; he refuses to make them after seeing how they bully his baby sister. They try to befriend him as he is, somehow very popular, but he turns them down, content with his sister as his only friend. He knows how his sister came into their lives as does she, but he nevertheless loves her along with their mother.

Piper is intelligent for her age and she can figure anything out except for one thing.

"Mommy why am I so ugly?" She asks Sally while they're folding clothes.

Sally immediately stops and grips Piper's shoulders forcing her daughter to look at her.

"Piper Jackson, never say that ever. You are beautiful inside and out and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, understand." Piper looks at her and can see the sincerity in her eyes and nods.

Sally smiles, "good and remember that beauty is only skin deep and what truly matters is here." She places her hand on her heart. Sally means what she says and is grateful to whatever god sent her Piper. She is grateful to have the two most wonderful kids in the world.

Three years later Sally marries the rich banker, Tristan Mclean. They accidently bumped into each other in the market while heading to their destinations. It was "love at first sight" for the couple and they quickly hit it off. The kids accepted the man with open arms seeing that their mother was extremely happy. After they marry, the happy family moves to Delphi. The kids catch up on their education, which they couldn't afford before.

Another three years pass and today is Piper's tenth birthday. Sally takes Piper for an outing in the market place. They peacefully walk hand in hand on the trail that leads to the bazaar. Out of nowhere a mad horse gallops to the child. Sally pushes Piper out of the way and falls into a box of crates. She quickly gets up and see's the horse trampling her mother repeatedly on her chest.

Tears stream down her face "NO!" A blood curdling scream releases from her mouth. The horse trots away leaving a bloody body on the ground. Piper rushes to her mother's side; she grabs Sally's hand and grips it to her chest. Piper sobs furiously and Sally coughs up blood. Sally smiles sadly at her daughter and a tear escapes her eye.

"Piper I love you," Piper shakes her head knowing where this is going and Sally takes a deep breath. "Promise me that you'll take care of your brother for me." Sally asks while gripping Piper's hand, she coughs up more blood. "Never forgot that you are beautiful. I love you." She takes a shaky breath and unclips her necklace. She hands it to Piper and loosens her grip. Piper shakes her head in disbelief and she starts rubbing Sally's hand.

"Mom?" She whispers, "this isn't funny, please wake up." She cries harder "wake up please! You are not going to die!" She starts shaking her shoulders rapidly, "wake up!" She stops and slumps her shoulders "please" she whispers. She stands up and screams at the sky. Everyone starts crowding around her, watching her like a drama. "Scram!" She screams and falls to her knees. She sobs into her mother's neck which is now cold. A hand lightly squeezes her shoulder; she turns to a man who has messy black hair and sea green eyes. An exact replica of Percy except the older version.

"I already informed your family and the burial arrangements have been made. I'm sorry for your loss." He says before walking away, leaving the scent of sea salt in the air. "Wait!" She yells and he stops, "who are you and why are you helping me?" She asks and he smiles sadly. "A friend," and with that he leaves.

Piper stays with her mother until they pick up her corpse, she skips the funeral and stays where she is. She grips the necklace her mother gave and opens it. It is a locket with a picture of her mother, Percy, and herself smiling. She looks at the picture and a tear escapes "I promise" she whispers. She finally leaves her spot and heads home before sundown.

She returns home to a drunk Tristan and an angry Percy.

"What happened?" Percy asks, restraining his voice from yelling. She explains what happened and his eyes glow with rage.

"You idiot! You could've saved her!" He yells and stuns Piper. He never raised his voice at her.

"How could I? She pushed me into wooden crates." She calmly replies and he gets angrier.

"You could've gotten up faster! Mom died because of you! I never want to see you again, I hate you!" He punches the wall, stalks out the door and disappears into the forest.

Piper stands there dazed and his words keep echoing in her head. _"You could've saved her. She died because of you, I hate you!"_ Howling snaps her out of her shock and she grabs a bow and arrow from the mantle on the fire place and quickly heads to the forest.

The sun is setting and she franticly searches for Percy. She stumbles at a small creek and sees Percy crying. She sighs with relief and quietly sits down next to him. After a few minutes he notices her and they stare at one another with grief. Before they can say anything, growling interrupts the silence. Piper breaks the gaze and turns to a large wolf, she gets up along with Percy. The wolf howls, and Piper quickly makes up a plan to escape.

"Percy I want you to run all the way home and wait for me there." She says quietly and Percy stares at her like she grew another head.

"Are you crazy? Piper I'm not leaving you here." He stubbornly argues.

The wolf slowly starts walking towards them and another howl erupts in the distance.

"If you ever loved me then you will listen to me, now go!" She says with her heart beating briskly.

Piper grabs a rock and hurls it at the wolf, distracting it for a moment. Percy hesitates then dashes away leaving Piper alone with the animal. The wolf regains its composure and snarls at Piper. She slowly draws the arrow and carefully aims it at the wolf. It growls and launches itself at Piper; she launches the arrow and hits the animal midair. The wolf howls in agony and falls to the ground. With the adrenaline still rushing, she sprints for home before other wolves appear at the scene.

She reaches home before sunset and worries if Percy came home or not. _Did he get lost? What if something else happened on the way? _Thoughts race her mind as she sees Percy pacing back and forth in their back yard. She sighs and runs over to him. She grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug. He tenses and relaxes, hugging her back. She pulls back and swipes his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I thought something happened to you." She quietly says and he snorts.

"You're the one who faced a wolf by yourself; I thought something happened to YOU." He emphasizes and she slightly smiles.

His expression turns serious and looks her in the eyes.

"Never do that again. Do you know how worried I was? I thought my sister got torn apart by wolves! He scolds and she rolls her eyes.

"I make no promises and I'm fine, I took care of it." She reassures him and he sighs.

"Piper I'm so sorry for what I said early I didn't mean it, I was just-shh. She interrupts and she gives him another hug.

She soothingly rubs small circles on his back as tears sink into her shoulder. "I know you didn't mean anything you said before. You were angry and hurt that…it happened, its okay. He pulls back from the hold and he stares at her with agony and regret in his eyes.

"No it's not Piper, I blamed you for something that you had no control over. When I left you there in the woods, I thought you were going to leave me too…and those words would've been the last thing you would've heard if you died." He whispers and continues, "I'm sorry for being a jerk, please forgive me."

Piper shakes her head, "You didn't leave me back there, I told you to go and I already told you that I knew you didn't mean anything you said before, it's okay. How can I forgive you when I'm not even mad? And I'm not planning to leave anytime soon." She smiles and he smiles back.

They go to Percy's room and avoid Tristan on the way. They both sit on his bed and make small talk. Piper's eyes start to water, she misses her mother, Sally who took her in and loved her as her own. She loved Piper as much as she loved Percy. Percy wipes her tears that she hadn't notice falling. He hugs while she cries, it is worse for her, she saw her mother die and on her birthday as well. After a while they try to sleep but can't. Percy lies down and puts his head on Piper's head, she strokes his hair and sings a soft lullaby. Like her mother used to do. He drifts asleep and she kisses his forehead before carefully leaving, making sure not to wake him.

She goes to the kitchen to check on Tristan and is shocked at what she sees. Bottles and cans litter the floor and tables and it reeks of alcohol. She sees Tristan drinking a wine bottle in the corner of the room. She rushes over to him and snatches the bottle away.

"Whaaat you doo tha for?" He slurs and tries to get up from the floor. He sways and Piper grabs his arm before he can fall.

"You have had enough to drink for a lifetime and it's time for bed." Piper says trying to drag her stepfather out of the kitchen. He stops walking and vomits on her shoes. She closes her eyes and begins counting down from ten. He wipes his mouth with his sleeves and puts a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh don't tell your mother," he says while laughing.

Her eyes water and she drags him to his room. He immediately passes out once his head comes in contact with his pillow. She leaves the room and enters the kitchen again. Piper gets a trash bag under the sink and picks up the cans and bottles. After that she mops the kitchen and bleaches the counter tops. Two hours later, she finally finishes and heads to bed.

She grips Sally's necklace and a tear escapes an eye.

"I promise." She whispers before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eleven years have passed since my mother died. I still remember what happened that vividly day, there's not a day that I haven't thought about her and how she saved my life. Anyways, Tristan came home drank nearly every day for two weeks since she died. He finally stopped after marrying Cora one month later after her demise. Percy and I thought it was cruel that he forgot our beloved mother so quickly but he reasoned that it was because we needed a mother in our lives to love and raise us. Bull shit, he married that tramp for pleasure and Percy and I knew it. Our stepmother had "an illness that prevented her from moving so much." So I had to cook and clean while she leisurely sat on the couch watching TV or peacefully sleeping in her room. I didn't mind, it kept me busy but I did mind Cora. Funny how she didn't have any medication for her "illness" or remember it as well. Percy and I hated her with all our heart.

She convinced Tristan to cut off our education just to prove that he loves her more than us. Guess who he sided with, Cora. We loved him dearly and we assumed he did as well until the incident. Who knew that living with your stepfather for years wouldn't make any difference to him? I had to continue our education through books in the library. I learned the material first and then I taught Percy afterwards. We both have dyslexia and ADHD but I'm a quick learner. I love learning new material, Percy however hated it. Anytime I mentioned the words learn or book he groaned dramatically and complained how terrible it is. It's a wonder how I taught him, as he easily got frustrated, especially in math and English. We spent hours on just one problem, he always wanted to give up but I wouldn't let him. I didn't give up on him either no matter how much of pain he could be.

A day after Percy's eleventh birthday he ran away. For reasons unknown, he left me with the devil and her minion. I tried to hate him for leaving me and not taking me with him but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to, I couldn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at him. He never even left a note, or gave any warning for the sudden disappearance. I can't help but think if it was my fault that he left but I know that isn't true or hope it isn't at least. He never came back or stopped for a visit, I tried to find him by asking around neighboring towns if they knew anything but my efforts went in vain. I couldn't find one piece of information on him and after a couple of years I gave up, and merely prayed that he was alright.

Life has not been pleasant for me, since Percy left and Tristan worked all day, I was stuck with the wicked witch of the west. Cora had made my life a living hell ever since Percy left. He always had to threaten her to leave me alone and for some reason she was scared of him. Cora always taunted me on how it was my fault that my brother left and how I didn't have any friends. She never left a stone unturned when complaining about me to Tristan. She blamed me for petty and large matters that I haven't even acknowledged before her speaking about it. I tried telling him the truth, but he wouldn't accept it, he always sided with her and scolded me for doing my nonexistent actions. I got used to the arguing so I just tuned them out; it still irritated me though when she had that knowing smirk on her pretty face. She was beautiful; I had to give her that, but only on the outside. On the inside she was as ugly as she was evil.

She always gloated on how beautiful she was and how hideously terrifying I was. She knew the reasons why I wear my hijab, and she mocked me for it. Calling me a coward for not showing my face or how ugly I am that babies cry when they look at me. It took all my will power not to give her a black eye or a bloody nose. I had to restrain myself from hurting her so I wouldn't get kicked out of my home. If I even raised my voice at her I would get punished.

I don't have anyone to confide in, Percy was the only who listened he was my only friend. I didn't try to make friends; everyone in town already hated me. They thought of me as a monster since they knew what was hidden beneath my headscarf. Citizens teased me and sometimes even threw rocks or other objects at me if I got to close. Seems like everyone was hell bent on tormenting me.

One day curiosity got the best of Cora, and she yanked off my hijab a few months after my sixteenth birthday. She screamed in terror and left the house claiming that she couldn't live with such a monster. Have to say, it was the best day of my life. The thing that called itself human was finally out of my hair. All was well until Tristan found out and he was outraged. He locked me in my room with no food or water for an entire week. Luckily his punishment had many flaws in it. One, my room didn't have a lock in it so he had to use a chair which takes a little shaking for it to fall. Second, his pea sized brain failed to comprehend that someone always took care of the house since he works all day long. The housekeeper took pity on me and gave me food and water. Last but not least, my room has a secret door that led to the basement which was always unlocked. Anyways since his woman left him he always comes home drunk when he wasn't working.

So here I am currently absorbing the works of many classic authors. My love for reading or learning never decreased. I am twenty-one years old soon to be twenty two in one month and I'm still living with Tristan. I felt that I owed him for giving me shelter and food, even after scaring off his second wife. So I take care of him and the house, also I don't know where I would go if I left.

Tristan bursts through the living room, drunk as usual. A string of profanity leaves his mouth once he sees me. He blames me for ruining his life which is quite the opposite if you ask me. It doesn't bother me, he's drunk for starters and he never liked me and the feeling is mutual. I get off the sofa and help him take of his coat. I lead him to the kitchen and set up his dinner, macaroni and cheese. He doesn't even eat dinner but he demands that I make it anyways which doesn't make sense. You never argue with a drunk though, it's pointless and dangerous. Tristan abruptly gets up from his chair, startling me.

"Piper you useless piece of trash, I'm allergic to cheese, are you trying to kill me?!" He slurs and yells.

I roll my eyes, "you're not allergic to cheese and if I tried to kill you, you would've been dead by now." His stupidity does not fail to amuse me.

He struts his way towards me, swaying a bit and punches me.

"Bitch! You should be grateful that I didn't haul your sorry ass out when Sally died!" He retorts as I regain my composure. Fear starts rushing through me; he has never raised his hand on me before, no matter how drunk he has gotten.

I calmly tell him to sit down but he instead slaps me for telling him what to do. On instinct, I grab his hand and judo-flip him, his head makes contact with the wooden floor and he grows unconscious. I quickly run out door and run far away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus, or Taylor Swift and her songs.**

**Please Review.**

Chapter 3

Zeus and Hera went to go check on Aiden and Arianna, Percy and Annabeth go and tour the place, Connor heads to the kitchen while Travis begins stalking Katie. Demeter goes to check on her many gardens, Ares decides to go watch a war movie, Hades surfs the web for concert tickets to Taylor Swift's concert, and Hephaestus comforts Aphrodite while she sulks. Artemis and Apollo go have an archery contest. Leo and Reyna decide to check out his father's forges. Frank and Hazel go with Piper and Jason while Thalia and Nico go watch the archery competition between Apollo and Artemis. Poseidon and Athena were left alone.

"I'll think I'll check out the library." Athena gets up but Poseidon stops her.

"Wait I'll go with you." Poseidon offers finally getting the nerve to go do something with Athena.

"Why?" Athena asks puzzled that her enemy would want to even be near her.

"I've been looking for a good book to read and I was thinking that you might be able to help, since you probably read the whole library over fifty times." Poseidon lies and Athena raises an eyebrow.

"You can read," she dramatically gasps and slaps a hand to her cheek. Poseidon rolls his eyes, "yup you are definitely Zeus's daughter, both overly dramatic."

She pouts uncharacteristically and walks to the library with a smiling sea god hot on her trail.

"Travis I know you're following me, so stop before my fist meets your face." Katie threatens and Travis chuckles. He comes out of a bush and sits down besides Katie on the bench in the rose garden.

"Still as feisty as ever I can see." Travis jokes as Katie remains silent.

"Why are you following?" Katie asks with a scowl.

Travis shrugs and Katie gets up to leave. "Katie wait!" He yells "I'm sorry."

She whips her head around glares at him "save it Stoll, I don't need your crap!"

"Katie I'm serious, please forgive me." He pleads and she growls.

"So am I, why don't you do both of us a favor and leave me alone!" She stalks off.

"Katie! You'll have to forgive sometime!" He yells and she frowns.

"Why do you even care, we're not even friends!" She shouts and he frowns. His blue eyes change to a dull gray in sadness and Katie almost regrets saying that, almost.

Everyone returns to the throne room after thirty minutes. They continue the video.

_It's been five months since Jason broke up with me and I found out. The only other person who knows about this and my pregnancy is my other best friend Leo. He hadn't taken it so well...he fainted when I told him._

"Dude seriously?" Apollo laughs along with the others.

"Hey! I was pretty shocked that beauty queen here could get pregnant! I mean she barely had the guts to tell Jason how she felt! Plus she's like my sister; the thought of her doing it with anyone is just gross." He shudders and Piper rolls his eyes.

_ After he woke up though, he offered to burn down his house and shave off his head. He also said that he was going to run his screwdriver through his…yeah. I told him he couldn't do any of those things because of the oath (I made him take the oath as well) and that Jason could probably kick his ass. No offense to him but compared to Jason it's a no brainer who would win the fight._

"Thanks for your confidence in me," Leo mutters and Reyna pats his arm.

"Well you were scrawny," Frank admits and he pouts.

_ I found a job, it's not the greatest but it's the place that would hire me. Apparently they discriminate pregnant ladies now too. So now I work as a janitor in McDonald's full time in summer and part time during school._

"WHAT!" Aphrodite screams "A JANITOR HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"I agree, how could they refuse her a job just because she is pregnant?" Artemis exclaims.

"Yeah it was terrible; the worst part was cleaning the boys' restroom." Piper shudders and all the girls nearly gag.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Poseidon asks and Piper nods.

"Yes, it is especially after rush hour and there is always that one kid who orders way too much food and-okay let's move on." Thalia interrupts Piper saving everyone from the mental image.

_ I made a few friends at McDonalds but my closest friend there is Raymond Cook. He helped me on my first day and we instantly became friends, he knew about Jason that's how close we are. Also maybe have a tiny crush on him but it might just be hormones. He has raven black hair and beautiful brown eyes that sparkle when he smiles. He also has the cutest dimple on his right cheek that appears when he smiles, and his voice is so soothing and deep it makes my heart melt when he just says hello. His smell is different than everybody's at work, instead of sweat and French fries, its sweet and tangy with a bit of a fruity twist to it. _

"Tiny crush?" Demeter teases and Piper blushes making Jason jealous.

"You sniffed him? That's just weird." Hades exclaims and Piper blushes even more.

"Oh please I'm pretty sure you smell Persephone all the time!" Aphrodite jumps to her defense. Hades face flushes and he looks down embarrassed.

"Who is this Ronald and why have I never met or heard of him before?" Percy asks with his arms crossed.

Piper rolls her eyes "Percy this was six years ago, no need to play the over protective brother card, and its Raymond not Ronald."

Percy starts grumbling and they continue the video.

_ Anyways, besides him chocolate and Taylor swift had been my only friends this summer. School started two months ago and it has been okay, Raymond unfortunately doesn't go to Goode High he's home schooled. Currently I'm on my way to AP literature and as you can already assume I'm five months pregnant._

"You like Taylor Swift?" Hades asks and Piper nods.

"Yup I love her my favorite songs from her are 'Forever and Always, You belong with me, Safe and Sound, Tears on my guitar, Last Kiss, Enchanted, Long Live, Haunted, Speak now, Fearless, Love Story, The way I loved you, I knew you were Trouble, 22, Holy ground, Dear John, and The story of us.'" She lists and Hades jumps excitedly in his seat.

"She makes more albums in the future! Yes!" He fist pumps and everyone looks at him weird.

"You like Taylor Swift?" Zeus asks a little shocked that the lord of the dead likes country pop.

"Yeah she rocks and she's freaking hot." He admits and Nico and Hazel both shudder in disgust.

_"Hey slut, I'll pay you five dollars if you do me tonight!" Brad the most popular jock here yells at me. His gang snickers behind and I ignore him._

Everyone in the room starts growling, clearly no one likes this Brad.

_"Slut, whore, prostitute, geek, nerd." Everyone calls out to me as I pass through the hallway. I had a group of friends the first month of school but that was before everyone found out I was pregnant. Tanya, the meanest most popular girl at school found out I was pregnant and told everybody. Ever since then I've been teased and bullied by everybody. At first it hurt but I eventually got over it, it would be nice to have at least one friend here though._

"Oh I think you'll get more than one friend Piper." Thalia winks making Piper laugh.

_ The teachers are the same as the students here, the only one who treats me as a human being is my English teacher, Paul Blowfis. He is pretty cool he shares my love for reading as well and we always chat about authors, writers, books, etc. _

_ I would defend myself against this but I'm afraid my baby will get hurt. When it comes to my child I will not take any chances. I head to Mr. Blowfis's class and take my seat in the far corner. The bell rings and we start class._

_ He introduces Greek mythology so we can read "The Odyssey". I zone out since for starters I already know about Greek mythology and I already read the book. It was pretty good, though I disapprove of the fact that Odysseus cheated on Penelope while she remained faithful. _

"I agree," Hera comments and Zeus rolls his eyes.

Athena smiles, she's beginning to like Piper more and more. For a daughter of Aphrodite she is different. She doesn't care about clothes or makeup, and she is quite intelligent as well. She isn't self-centered or shallow like the rest of them.

_"Piper McLean to the office." I gather my stuff and head to the office. I walk in and I see two faces that I did not expect to see._

_"Thalia, Nico?" I ask surprised that they are actually here._

_Thalia smiles and I give her a bone crushing hug. "Can't…breathe." She chokes out and I let go, than I give Nico a hug which he doesn't respond to. He's not a people's person, but he gives a small smile any way. _

_"What are you guys doing here?" I ask praying what I think is actually true._

_"We go to school here now!" She smiles and to say that I am happy is a major understatement. I'm ecstatic, I feel like crying tears of joy._

_"That's great but what about the hunt?" I ask since Thalia loves being a huntress and she would only quit if she fell in love or gets kicked out._

"You were a huntress?" Artemis asks Thalia and she nods.

"Yes, your lieutenant in fact but I quite since I wasn't happy." She says and Artemis remains silent wondering what happened to Zoe.

_"Oh I wasn't happy so I quit." She says like it's no big deal. Liar, I give her my 'I know that you're lying and I know why you really quit' look. She blushes and I look at Nico who is just staring at the floor and then back at Thalia, who is staring at him. I devilishly smile; I have to get these two together no one wants another Percy and Annabeth moment where it'll take those two four years to confess their love for each other. They will get together this year; I'll make sure of it. Oh my gods what is happening to me! I'm sounding like my mother and Drew!_

"It seriously took you two four years to confess your feelings toward one another? That's just sad." Apollo shakes his head and the said couple blush.

"It isn't my fault that seaweed brain here is dense as a brick, I mean I've been dropping hints for years. Heck I even kissed him one time but he still didn't take the hint. He is such a seaweed brain." Annabeth defends herself and Percy wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

"Yeah but I'm your seaweed brain and in my defense I thought you only kissed me because you thought I was going to die." Percy admits and Poseidon's eyes widen.

"You thought you were going to die?" Poseidon asks worriedly but Percy waves him off "yeah that's another story for another time."

_ We leave the office and I give them a tour of the high school. "Nico? Why do you seem older?" I ask and he chuckles "my father aged me to fifteen since he felt bad that everyone else was older." "Oh" is all I say; perfect, same age, they both like each other this is too easy._

_ Suddenly I get pushed into the lockers and I immediately protect my stomach with my arms. I get picked up by my sweatshirt and my eyes meet the cold black ones of Brad's. "Give me your lunch money." He demands. I reach into my pockets and take out of a five dollar bill; I give it to him but not before glaring at him. A hand instantly takes the money and that hand is none other than Thalia's, for a second there I forgot that they were there. _

_"She doesn't have to give you anything, put her down or else." Nico growls and Brad laughs "or what?" He taunts and Nico gives him his death glare and Brad instantly puts me down and runs away. Nico can be scary when he wants to. _

"Like father like son," Demeter mutters and Hades nods at Nico approvingly.

_"Piper, why were you about to give him your money, because I fully know you don't take shit from anybody and that you can kick his ass." Thalia nearly yells. _

_ Great now I'm going to have to tell my ex-boyfriends sister that her brother got her friend knocked up. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Can we go somewhere private please." Nico nods and shadow travels us to my room._

_"Alright but first swear on the River Styx to not hurt Jason, otherwise I won't say a word." I warn and they both narrow their eyes at me._

_"Why," they both ask, I'm really tired of having this conversation._

_"Do you want to find out or not!" I snap and they jump back._

_"Alright sheesh," Thalia retorts and mutters something about anger issues._

_"I swear on the River Styx to not hurt Jason Grace UNLESS he hurts Piper." They both say and I narrow my eyes at them._

_"Percy told us to say that in the future, for reasons I don't know." Nico says and I sigh._

_"Alright we did what you asked now spill." Thalia demands and I take a deep breath and I tell them about Jason breaking up with me for Reyna._

_ They both curse and Thalia kept saying that she was going to have a "talk" with him._

_"That's not the worst part so brace your selves." I take a shaky breath "I'm Pregnant." Nico and Thalia stare at me with jaws dropped. I smile sheepishly at them._

_"Well now I know why you made us take that oath." Nico mutters and Thalia explodes._

_"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU! FIRST HE TELLS YOU THAT HE LOVES YOU AND THEN HE BREAKS YOUR HEART AND NOW HE GETS YOU PREGNANT. OH MY GODS I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! OMG I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Thalia yells and paces back in forth in my room while I eat a cookie._

"I was really surprised that Thalia said that, I thought she was going to yell at me for depriving her little brother of innocence or something. Since you know he's her brother." Piper admits and Thalia shakes her head.

"Nope I liked you better so I felt more protective of you." Thalia says.

"Gee thanks, nice to know that my sister likes my ex-girlfriend better than me." Jason says a bit offended.

"I don't think you get a say in this." Thalia snaps at him.

_"I had the same discussion with Percy and Annabeth, you are not going to kill him you both to took the oath." I attempt to calm Thalia down and she finally does. _

_ I also tell them about what happened between my father and me. They shake their heads disapprovingly and they both give me hugs, even Nico. I tell them about my summer and my job and they just gape at me._

_"So how far are you?" Thalia asks, "five months" I reply._

_"Have you told Jason yet?" Nico asks and I shake my head._

_"No and it's going to stay that way, Jason made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with me and who am I to ruin his and Reyna's relationship?" I begin to cry, damn hormones. Thalia hugs me "don't worry we won't tell him either, and we promise to be there for you." I smile gratefully at them and we just skip the whole day of school._

_"Why did you make all of us take the oath?" Nico curiously asks._

_I sigh "you do stupid things for the people you love. Yes even after he broke my heart, I still love Jason Grace." I bitterly laugh and we sit there in awkward silence. _

"So that's why she made them take the oath," Zeus slowly realizes.

"You're an idiot," Hazel and Katie both yell at Jason.

"How could you let such a girl with a pure heart like that go?" Hestia shakes her head "I just don't understand I mean she could've not made her friends take the oath and she could've let them inflict harm on you but no. She could've told you about the baby thus ruining your relationship with Reyna but no. She didn't want you hurt because she still loved and cared for you. How could you let a girl like that go?" Hestia wonders.

"I was stupid," Jason answers.

"Yeah you are," everyone agrees.

_"So I have no friends at school, and I take shit from people so they won't harm my baby." I answer, since I just remembered that I forgot to answer._

_"Understandable but now you do have friends and if they try to mess with you than they will get a beating that they will feel for a lifetime." Thalia says while cracking her knuckles and neck. I smile and thank them._

* * *

_ The following month goes by fast, with Nico and Thalia's help I got over Jason. I can honestly say I'm over him; Raymond and I got closer than ever, I even introduced him to Thalia and Nico and they immediately hit it off as friends. Even Nico, well I kind of forced him to, I was tired of the kid being closed up and secluded. So I started yelling at him and gave him my death glare when he wouldn't talk. I say the results have been good not only has he opened up to Thalia and I but he did with Percy and Annabeth too when they came to visit from college. To say they were shocked would be an understatement._

"Leave it to Piper to forcibly change people against their will," Leo jokes and Piper sticks out her tongue.

"It was harder than it looked. Do you know how many times had to threaten and glare at him? It took days before it worked!" Piper exclaims.

_ Raymond and I started hanging out as well and let's just say my tiny crush escalated to actual feelings and huge ones at that. He is really sweet, innocent, funny, kind, and just plain wonderful. _

_ It's October now and I'm now six months pregnant. Right now I'm giving Nico advice on how to ask Thalia out._

_Slap. "NICO STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND FREAKING ASK THALIA OUT. SUCK IT UP, GROW SOME BALLS AND BE A MAN." I slap him again._

Everyone in the throne room begins laughing and nearly everyone falls off their seats.

"Oh my gods Piper you have officially made my list of favorite demigods!" Apollo and Hermes exclaim while trying to breathe.

"Oh my gods, so that's when you finally asked me out!" Thalia breathes while laughing.

"Yeah I wanted to for a long time but I couldn't do it so I went to Piper for help since she's a daughter of Aphrodite, and she scared me to do it." Nico admits while Piper laughs.

"What'd you expect, I was annoyed that you were taking so long to ask her out, and it also helped that I was hormonal."

_"I'll ask her out tonight okay! Please don't hurt me!" I smile and hug him "good now let's go get some ice cream." I tug him along to McDonald's while he stares at me like I'm crazy._

"Mood swings," all the girls say.

_"Hey Ray, two chocolate shakes please." He smiles and gives me the shakes "on the house" he says I open my mouth to refuse but he puts his finger on my lips and shakes his head. "No point in arguing, now go and enjoy your shakes and tell Nico I said hi." I smile and start to make my way to my car. I give Nico his shake and I open my door to get in but Ray closes it. I give him a questioning look but he shakes his head._

"What happened to ice cream?" Hermes asks and Piper shrugs.

"McDonalds don't have chocolate ice cream so I got the closest thing."

"Oh I wanted to say something then but I didn't since I figured you would either yell at me or lecture about how people can change minds." Nico says.

_"I'm going to do something that I've should've done a long time ago." He says and before I can ask he kisses me._

Percy's eyes widen and all the girls coo except for Piper, Artemis, and Thalia. Percy starts cussing him out.

"Was he a good kisser?" Annabeth asks and Piper sighs dreamily.

"Yeah he was, after we kissed he sent a dozen roses to my house." She smiles and Aphrodite squeals. Jason glares at the T.V.

_ I snake my arms_ _around his neck and he drapes his around my waist. I smile into the kiss; he pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. I must've been smiling like an idiot but I don't care._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks and I rapidly nod my head and he picks my up and spins me around, though careful of my stomach._

_"Yes, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you Piper, ever since I laid my eyes upon you I fell in love." I smile and kiss him "I'll see you tomorrow." I wave and step inside the driver's seat and sigh happily. I turn my head to an amused Nico. _

_"Someone's happy" he teases but then his face turns solemn. "If he hurts you I swear I will hurt him. Piper you are my sister and you made my life better since Bianca left. If anyone even thinks about hurting you, than they will regret being born." Nico says and I feel so touched, I always considered Nico like my little brother and it's nice to know he feels the same. I smile at him and give a sisterly kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for being there for me bro." _

"Awww." All the girls coo even Artemis.

_ I drop him off at Thalia's and I remind him and threaten him a bit to ask Thalia out. He laughs and reassures me that he will._

_ I pick up Thalia and Nico for school, since I'm the only one here with a license. Ever since they came to school people have stopped bullying me which is wonderful, in fact they avoid us at all costs which was fine by me because they're all bitches. Thalia and Nico hold hands as they enter the car. I give them a huge smile and I have to prevent myself from squealing. _

_"So is there anything you want to tell me guys?" I ask with glee as I start driving._

_Thalia blushes and Nico kisses her, okay now I can't help but squeal. "Finally! EEP" I start bouncing in my seat and Nico rolls his eyes while Thalia smiles._

_"What about you hmmm? What's this I heard about you being with Raymond?" I smile and answer "we're together, he kissed me and told me that he fell in love the minute he saw me and that he's been wanting to kiss me for a long time." This time Thalia squeals along with me, yeah Thalia became my other sister with Annabeth since she's been here. We bonded over sleepovers._

_"I'm so happy for you! But if he hurts you I'll kick his ass." She says and I laugh._

_ I change into my uniform for McDonalds and start my shift. Today I work three to six. I start cleaning tables until Tanya the meanest girl at school calls me over._

_"Hey Pepper my table is dirty so clean it will ya." She demands while smacking her bubble gum. I clench my fists and take a deep breath and head over to her table._

_"It's Piper." I say while scrubbing her table she smirks "Its Piper __miss__." She says and I clench my jaw "its Piper…miss." I hate her so much I hope she burns in Hades. "Hey Pepper you missed a spot." I look at her "where."_

_She grins and pours her strawberry smoothie over my head, "here" she says while emptying her cup on me. Everyone at school is here and they begin laughing at me. Hot tears threaten to spill and I run to the girls' bathroom to clean up._

Everyone grits their teeth and begin cussing her out. "She's lucky that I wasn't there I otherwise she would've learned a lesson from me." Annabeth hisses and Frank nods "bitch needs to die."

_After cleaning myself to where I'm not dripping everywhere I walk out the door and the very image brings me back to tears. I see Raymond and Tanya kissing, no they weren't kissing they were sucking each others tongue. _

_I go over to him and pull him away from Tanya. He looks at me then blinks "Piper I…" I interrupt by slapping him._

_"You're a liar and a cheater and we are through." I calmly reply while fighting back tears._

_"Piper I can explain please don't do this, I love you," He pleads and I shake my head._

_"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be kissing her." I point in Tanya's direction that's just enjoying the scene she created. _

_"But she kissed me!" He yells. "Yet you didn't pull back, instead you were battling her tongue." He looks at me "I'm sorry." I search his face for any signs of regret or love. "No you're not." With that said I walk out of McDonalds and into my car. I drive to Thalia and Nico's house._

Percy, Nico, and Jason growl along with the goddesses.

_ I knock on Thalia's door and Nico answers. His smile instantly turns into a frown, I whimper and hug him. I start crying into his shoulder while he pats my back. _

_"Hey Nico who's at-." She stops halfway when she sees me hugging Nico. I pull back and she immediately pulls me into a hug. _

_I pull back from Thalia and we sit on her couch. "What happened?" she asks concerned._

_I tell them everything about what happened in McDonalds and how Raymond cheated on me with Tanya._

_"How could've I been so stupid! Believing that he loved me! Where has my brain gone! I'm so stupid, how could I've believed him? Who would honestly want to date and love a pregnant lady who is not carrying his child? I didn't love him but I did have feelings for him and not only that but he was one of my closest friends. I feel betrayed, I gave him my trust and he let me down."_

_Nico's eyes darken and he leaves the house, I tell Thalia to go after him. I don't want Nico to end up in jail for murder._

"You are all protective of Piper aren't you?" Hera points out and they all nod.

"Of course, Piper has been there for us and she's been through hades and back, she is our sister, and you always protect the ones you love." Annabeth states and Hera smiles. _That is what a family is supposed to be_, Hera thinks.

_"Don't you just love a good twist to a story?" I look up and see my mother, Aphrodite sitting diagonally from me._

_I gape at her "you did this?" I ask in utter disbelief. She shakes her head "no but I did make Raymond think he loves you." Tears start pouring again how could my mother do this to me?!_

_"Why?" I choke out and she shrugs, "I felt bad about what happened between you and Jason so I put Raymond under a love spell and it broke when what's her face kissed him." She says as if it's no big deal._

_"How could you do this to me, your own daughter!" I yell and she looks at me with a bit of anger in her eyes._

_"I did what I thought what was best for you, you should be happy." She says while filing her nails. What the hell is wrong with her?_

_"And breaking my heart AGAIN is supposed to make me happy?!" I ask in disbelief. She just shrugs and I glare at her._

_"How dare you do this to your own daughter! You have no right to interfere in my life! You caused my heart to be broken TWICE and you act like it's no big deal. Instead of helping me, you just made everything worse. I always thought people were wrong about you, and that you were actually nice and caring. Gods how wrong was I! You are a plastic Barbie, who is a slut and cold hearted bitch, who cares about nothing but her appearance! Gods you're married and you're cheating on your husband with Ares, you're an idiot! I HATE YOU!" I scream and I meant every word I said._

_Aphrodite gets up and glowers at me, "you have made an enemy today Piper McLean, I don't care if you are my daughter I will make your life miserable! You will regret saying those words Piper, I knew I should have aborted you when I had a chance. You are a disappointment I mean look at the way you dress! It looks like you're wearing rags and you wear no makeup! No wonder Jason broke up with you! Now that I had no part in!" She smirks one last time and leaves._

_"_Damn Aphrodite! I knew you are a cold hearted bitch and all but you make medusa look nice." Poseidon exclaims and Aphrodite looks at Piper.

"Piper I am so sorry." She whispers with tears streaming down her face. Piper looks away blinking back tears of her own.

"Why didn't tell us anything?" Thalia asks and Piper shrugs "I didn't want you guys to be worried." Piper admits and wipes a tear from her eye.

_I sink to the fall and sob my eyes out, after about ten minutes I stop. I wipe my tears, and glare at the floor. Follow your heart-they say- and your dreams will come true. How wrong are they, the heart is nothing but a muscle that is used for pumping blood. The heart is a deceiving defying psychological fact that tempts you with lies and false happiness…and in the end it will break you. I got deceived by my heart, I let my emotions get the best of me, and I will not make that mistake a third time. Love is illogical for me…at least the romantic kind. From this day on, I Piper Jackson will never fall in love again. _

"You sound like Athena with the whole love is illogical thing." Apollo says and Piper looks at him "well for me it is."

Athena raises an eyebrow "and what's wrong with that?" Apollo just shrugs "nothing it's just that well don't you think you guys are taking this a little too far with the whole I hate love thing going on?"

Artemis scoffs "no I don't think we are Athena is right, I mean look what happened to Piper. Because of a stupid boy, she lost everything! She lost her father, reputation, dignity, even her own name! She fell in love and look what happened to her now, and who are you to question us about this, Aphrodite?" She retorts and Apollo remains silent.

"I made my own daughter swear off love what kind of a mother am I?" Aphrodite scorns at herself and the gods pity her for her rocky relationship with her daughter.

_ After my argument with the love goddess I head home. I go to my room, lock it and I take out all the pictures of me and Jason. Okay so I lied I'm not over Jason, though I did stop thinking about him every single minute of the day. He is the father of my child, but I will forgot him. _

_ I hold up a picture of us kissing by the lake which Leo took in attempt to blackmail us for money and food. I charmspoke him into giving it to me; I take all the pictures of us and dump it on the floor. I grab a box of matches and I light it. I watch the flames dance on the wooden stick before dropping it on the pile of pictures. I show no emotion as I watch the flames devour the stilled memories, I get a very large container and close the fire causing it to die down._

"How'd the fire get extinguished?" Zeus asks and Piper answers for Athena.

"Fire needs Oxygen to grow and by putting the container over the fire I cut off its air supply thus causing it to be extinguished."

"Oh," he answers and Athena raises her eyebrows. _She must be the smartest daughter of Aphrodite I have ever met,_ she thinks.

_ A hand rests on my shoulder, I turn and see Nico. I give him a small smile and he pulls me into a hug with Thalia. "Nico please tell me that you're not here to hide from the police." He laughs and shakes his head._

_"Don't worry sis, I only gave him a black eye…and a broken arm…and leg." He smiles sheepishly and I glare at him._

_"Nico…" I sternly say "you know I can take care of myself, jeez what am I going to do with you and Percy?" I shake my head but smile._

"If I was there I would've much worse," Percy mutters.

_"You can't just hurt people for hurting you, even if they are cheating scum." I lecture Nico and he rolls his eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah okay mom." He smirks and I ruffle his hair._

_I go to work the next day and I get called in by the manager Steve. I sit down in a chair and he looks at me with a grave expression._

_"I'm sorry to say this Piper, but you're fired," I stare at him in shock._

"What the hades!" Hazel shouts and Hades glares at her for using his name.

_"Why! I work my butt off here, I don't slack off like the others, I'm never tardy and I haven't even missed one day of work!" I nearly yell._

_He frowns "yes but I have gotten three customer complaints on you, you created a scene here, and you assaulted a fellow worker here."_

_"What from who and no I didn't to both!" I yell and he furrows his eyebrows._

_"That is confidential and you slapped Raymond in front of the restaurant, and if you didn't give him a black eye, a broken leg and arm than who did? Tell me so I can report the person to the police." He demands and I remain silent._

_"I did, you're not going to report me to the police are you?" I give him my 'I regret everything' look. He shakes his head and sighs "no I won't because you were one of my best workers but I do have to fire you I'm sorry." I bow my head down and walk out the door._

_"Before you leave here is your last paycheck," I thank him and leave._

_ Great the only job I could get I got fired from and it's not even my fault. Damn, what am I going to do? I guess I'll just have to wait till the baby comes out. I hope Tanya and Raymond choke on each others tongues. I run my hands through my hair, I don't regret getting fired though it was either this or tell the truth and let Nico end up in jail. I will never let that happen to him, he was only trying to help. I would've done the same for him and I'm pretty sure Sally would've made me quit sometime anyways. _

_'This is only the beginning__,' a voice that I recognize to be Aphrodite's says. I put my head in my hands, what am I going to?_

"My gods Piper why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry!" Nico exclaims and she shakes her head.

"It's not your fault, it's Raymonds for using it against me and I didn't want you to feel guilty. You were only trying to help and make me feel better. So stop blaming yourself before I slap you." Piper threatens and he stops talking.

_It's December now and I'm now eight months pregnant almost nine and let me just tell you I can't wait till the baby comes. The past eight months have been torture I hated it all the nausea, vomiting, gas, cravings and not to mention hormones. Geez, I think I freaked Thalia out with my mood swings and nearly made Nico pee his pants._

* * *

_It's December twenty first and we are all at my house decorating the house for Christmas. The best part is that all my friends are staying over Nico, Thalia, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. _

_"Leo can you please stop eating all the candy canes," Percy asks while putting the ornaments on._

_"Piper's the one who's eating them all!" Leo shouts while putting tinsel around the tree._

_"It's true," I admit while sucking on a mint chocolate candy cane._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if we run out food the next day because of her," Leo mutters._

_"How could you say that! You're making me feel like a pig!" I start crying and Leo starts patting my arm awkwardly._

_"I didn't mean that I just meant that you're eating a lot and by the end of the week we will have no food." He quietly says and I explode._

_"So you're calling me fat? Huh is that it? Well sorry for being freaking pregnant and having to eat for two people! Do you think I like carrying all this weight!? I would like to see you try to deal with the bloating, cravings, nausea, mood swings, eating, vomiting, not to mention the extra weight, and gas! Sorry if I'm being a burden to you Mr. Valdez but I can't help but be pregnant!" I yell while he slowly backs away and hides behind Nico, who trying not to laugh._

_"Dude you are right, she is scary as hell." Leo loudly whispers and my eyes widen._

_"Exxxeecusse meee!" I put my hands on my hips and do a head roll, "you did not just say that about me!" I yell and before I can kill him I see Percy and Annabeth kiss under the mistletoe._

_"EEEEKKKK!" I squeal while they kiss "you guys are so cute! I am so team Percabeth! You guys will be together forever, how romantic." I sigh happily and continue eating a candy cane._

"Percabeth?" Athena asks.

"Percy and Annabeth's name mashed together. The Aphrodite cabin came up with it." Thalia answers and Athena rolls her eyes.

_"I think I'll go hide in the closest and come out when Piper's not pregnant anymore." Leo runs upstairs and I hear a door shut._

_"What's with him?" I ask innocently and they all shake their heads._

"Oh Piper I think you made Leo cry that day," Frank laughs and Piper smiles sheepishly at him.

_"Hey Piper can you pass the ornaments?" Annabeth asks and I go over to get the box._

_ Suddenly my pants get wet, and the baby starts kicking. I drop the box-catching everyone's attention- and grip my stomach._

_"I think my water just broke and th-GAHHH." I shriek and the next thing I know I'm being pushed into a car with Percy driving fast._

_"Move it or lose it people pregnant lady coming through!" Thalia yells in the hospital and people instantly move out of the way._

_"Hey lady my friend is about to go into a labor here so I'd appreciate it if you'd send a doctor here ASAP." Thalia snaps at the nurse behind the desk._

_The lady opens her mouth to retort back is interrupted by someone screaming, oh wait that's me._

_"Gahhhhh!" I scream and the lady rushes me to a room and helps me change into a hospital gown. She sets me down in the bed and I grip Thalia and Annabeth's hand while I wait for the doctor to come._

_"Hi i'm Dr. Sarah and I'll be your doctor today know I'm assuming that you two girls are the birthing coaches?" She asks and they nod while I pant._

_"Okay do you want to take drugs to reduce the pain? I promise you they won't hurt the baby," She assures._

_"GIVE ME THE DRUGS, GIVE ME THE DAMN DRUGS!" I scream and nurse comes in and talks to Sarah._

_"Uh I'm sorry to say but we used last of it on another patient so you're going to have to pull through with out." She nervously says and puts on gloves._

_"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING!" I scream at the ceiling and a voice I know all too well appears in my head. __You didn't think I'd make this easy for you? Did you__? Damn Aphrodite, damn her to the fiery pits of Hades._

_"Now Piper I'm going to need you to push when I tell you to so push." Sarah says and I push while gripping on to Annabeth and Thalia's hand for my dear life._

_"AAGGGGHHHHHHHH." I look over to the girls and it looks they're about to scream._

_Sarah pulls back from the screen, "this doesn't seem right. The baby seems to not want to come out. This is bad and dangerous for both you and the baby. If it's head doesn't come out in two minutes than you will have to choose between you or your baby." Sarah worriedly says and I start crying. Please Lady Artemis help me, please don't let my baby die, take my life instead just please let my baby stay alive. Please I'm begging you.' I pray in my mind. The child that has been growing inside of me for nine months, the one that I grew attached too, the one that I sang and talked too, the one that I started loving the minute I knew about its existence might die. No this cannot be happening! _

_"Wait the baby's head is starting to come out! Push Piper! Push!_

_I start pushing, "GAHHH FUCK YOU JASON FUCK YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME. I HOPE YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND RIP YOU A PART LIMB FROM LIMB AND LAUGH AT YOUR AGONIZING PAIN. FUCK YOU JASON GRACE FUCK YOU, YOU LIEING SON OF BITCH MAN WHORE!"_

"Damn." Ares mutters while Hazel covers her ears.

"And I thought Black Jack had a mouth, girl curses more than him." Percy mutters.

Piper grins sheepishly while Jason backs away from her.

_"AHHH PIPER YOU'RE HURTING US!" Thalia yells and Annabeth pales._

_"I'm never having children! Annabeth begins crying._

_"SORRY I CAN'T HELP GAHHHHHHH!" I scream and the door opens._

_Percy comes in "hey guys how's Pi-." He faints on seeing the baby's head come out._

"I can't believe you fainted," Athena laughs.

"How'd you feel if you saw a baby come out!" Percy exclaims.

"I'm with Percy on this one." All the guys say agreeing with Percy.

Artemis rolls her eyes mutters "boys."

_"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yells in anger._

_"You're doing great Piper just a couple more pushes and the baby will come out," Sarah smiles along with Annabeth and Thalia. _

_"NICO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND TAKE KELP HEADS ASS OUT OF THE ROOM!" Thalia yells._

_Nico comes and drags Percy out of the room._

_ I loosen my grip on Thalia and Annabeth's hand and crying fills the room. I fall back in my bed and immediately pass out._

_"Piper, Piper, wake up sweetie." I wake up to Sally smiling face along with all my friends._

_Sarah comes in with a baby wrapped in a blanket. I smile and she puts it in my arms._

_"Congratulations Piper it's a girl!" I smile even wider and I start crying._

_"Piper why are you crying," Leo asks concerned._

_I laugh "I'm crying cause I'm happy you idiot." Leo pouts than smiles._

_"So what are you going to name her?" Percy asks smiling at the baby._

_"Arianna Bloom Jackson," I smile and along with everyone else._

_"That's a beautiful name, honey. Welcome to the world Arianna." Sally jumps with glee._

_"Can I hold her?" Sally asks and I nod._

* * *

_"Congratulations Piper," a female says._

_I turn around and face Lady Artemis. I smile "thank you Lady Artemis for helping me during labor and saving my daughter." I sincerely say, I am forever grateful to her._

_She smiles "anything for a girl who knows that I am not only the goddess of the hunt but also of children."_

_She frowns "don't worry dear I will protect your child from Aphrodite."_

_I smile gratefully at her "not that I am not grateful or anything because truly I am but why are you helping me? I thought you hated daughters of Aphrodite?"_

_"I do but you're the only one out of the whole bunch I like. You're different from them Piper, you're different from your mother. I like you because you choose to draw attention __**away**__ from yourself, you downplay your beauty and you don't care about makeup or clothes. You aren't shallow or mean, you have a big heart and you care about others. You aren't like the other daughters of Aphrodite, trust me I've met plenty of them. You are the first daughter of Aphrodite that I actually like," She smiles._

_"Thank you for everything," I whisper and start crying. _

_To my surprise she hugs me "you're welcome dear and if you ever need me for anything press this button. It has unlimited uses and once you press it I will try to be there as soon as I can." She hands me a crescent moon necklace and I put it on._

_"Thank you so much Lady Artemis," she smiles and waves a goodbye._

_ I wake up from the dream and touch the moon necklace, I smile it's nice to know that at least one goddess doesn't hate me._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you still have the necklace?" Artemis asks and Piper nods. She takes out her necklace from her shirt.

Artemis smiles "you are different Piper, I like you. You must be the only daughter of Aphrodite that I actually like." Piper laughs and thanks her.

_ It's May now, and Arianna is now almost six months old. The past few months have not been easy for me I admit but being with Ari has made up for it. I spent sleepless nights doing homework make sure I don't fall behind making sure they are a worth an A+. I refuse to let my perfect 4.08 average drop even with all this stress. I also had to take a leave from school for two months so I had to teach myself and get my work from Thalia. I still haven't found a job yet, I went to every place that was hiring and they all just laughed in my face. Aphrodite wasn't kidding when she would make my life hell. I've been writing essays for college and filling out applications and been going to college meetings as well. I wrote to all the college's in New York and some other states, and I've been getting rejection letters in the mail every day. I've even been getting rejection letters to colleges I haven't even applied to._

"How do you get a 4.08 GPA?" Hermes asks.

"By making straight one hundreds and doing extra credit." Piper answers and everyone but Annabeth and Athena looks at her strangely.

"What I'm an over achiever, excuse me if I take pride in my education." Piper defends herself.

"How are you related to Aphrodite? You guys are polar opposites. Are you sure you're not Athena's daughter?" Hera asks and Piper nods.

"Yes I'm positive, and I know everyone keeps telling me that." Piper sighs.

_ I'm graduating tomorrow, and not one college has accepted me. What did I do to piss Athena off? I'm to be out of the house right after I graduate by Tristan's orders._

_"You did not anger me dear," a look up and see Lady Athena cooing at Arianna in her crib._

_"She looks like her father but has your personality." Athena points out._

_"Piper I'm sorry for doing this to you but your mother is blackmailing me into not letting you into any colleges." Athena angrily yells and I rub my temples._

Athena furrows her eyebrows, 'the only blackmailing material she has on me is…' she looks at Poseidon and tries to fight down her persistent blush. Poseidon glances at her and raises an eyebrow, she shrugs and looks away.

_"What am I going to do?" I whisper and my eyes start to water._

_Her face softens and she touches my arm "I did manage to get you into a college though, but it's not a scholarship." I brighten up and she smiles "the college I got you in to is Crime Fighting York, and I also got you a job. It's not the greatest but it is enough to get by on with the tuition, bills, and baby supplies." She says and I thank her multiple times._

_"Oh thank you so much Lady Athena, I am forever in your debt. If you don't mind me asking Lady Athena, but why are you helping me? I thought you hated daughters of Aphrodite." I ask and she smiles._

"What is up with everyone hating my kids?" Aphrodite exasperates and no one answers.

_"Same reasons for why Artemis likes you and you are highly intelligent as well, a first for a daughter of Aphrodite. Piper Jackson you are a different from the others." She says and I feel touched._

_"Thank you so much," I whisper and I hug her and she surprisingly hugs back._

_ It's been two years since I've been going to Crime Fighting York and I'm training to be an undercover spy along with Annabeth. Yes surprisingly Percy and Annabeth go here too. I was surprised at first since Annabeth wanted to be a architect but she told me 'you can't top redesigning Olympus.' So I guess that's that and Percy is training to be a CIA agent. _

_ The first two years are for studying and then you're third year they start training you to fight. Its summer and I just finished my second year and I'm twenty years old. _

_ Life has not been pleasant the past two years but I passed through it. I stayed in an old apartment and Sally has to take care of Ari when I go to school and work. I go to school from eight to four and then to work at four thirty to ten thirty. I pick Ari up right after work and put her to bed. I do homework until 2 a.m. I sleep for four hours and start the next day. I've been surviving on ramen noodles since school started. I only give the real food to Ari so she won't have anything lacking in her growth. I make sure that she eats ALL her fruits and vegetables, vitamins, and milk. I make sure she gets everything in the food pyramid. _

_ I'm pretty sure she is as healthy as a normal toddler if not healthier. My friends, though, think I've gone to skinny which is true, I admit. Ever since Arianna's birth I've gotten skinnier and skinnier over the years and I'm currently under a hundred pounds. I can only afford to make a healthy meal for one person, and that person is Ari. They don't know about my unhealthy diet and I plan to keep it that way. I don't need them to worry about me; I can take care of myself._

"PIPER JACKSON YOU STUBBORN HEADED GIRL! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT THIS!" Thalia yells and Piper cringes.

"Like my video self said, I did not want you guys to worry about me and I can take care of myself." Piper says and Percy furrows his eyebrows.

"Piper, you were under a hundred pounds, you always looked tired and pale, and too top it all off you were all skin and bones." Percy yells and Piper sighs.

"Look I did what I thought was best, it was either me or Arianna, and I chose her. This was three years ago and I'm better now so don't get your panties in a twist." Piper exasperates and Percy calms down a bit.

"Look Piper we love and care for you we don't like it when something bad happens to you and we just want to help. So next time if there is a problem, please tell us about it." Annabeth begs and Piper reluctantly agrees.

_ I make straight one hundreds on my report grade and I think all the teachers like me. The students though not so much, they tease me for being a know-it-all and they think I'm anorexic and judge me for being a teen mom. I ignore them though, since Annabeth and Percy are a grade above, we have completely different schedules, and we don't even have lunch together. I get to see them before work and on the weekends so I guess it is okay. _

_ Leo has been successfully managing his own mechanics business and Thalia and Nico just graduated Goode High. They plan to go to Crime Fighting York as well; Thalia wants to be a police officer and Nico a CIA agent like Percy. They're going to start attending this fall. I'm happy, I missed them so much over the couple years, sure I got to see them time to time but it's not the same._

_ I'm walking through the park and I start hearing screaming. I run to the source and find a man in his mid-thirties whipping a little boy of maybe two or three. My maternal instincts kick in and I block the attack with my hand making his belt wrap around my fist I yank it to hold in my possession. The crying boy hides behind me and I glare at the man._

_"_Is that Aiden?" Ares asks.

"Nah its Frank," Apollo sarcastically replies.

_"Hey Lady move it or lose it this is between me and my kid." He slurs and I grit my teeth._

_"How dare you treat your own son like this!" I yell and two police officers come to the scene._

"I agree! How dare he treat an innocent child like that!" Artemis yells. With others agreeing after her.

_"I heard yelling over here, what seems to be the problem Ms.?" Police officer one asks._

_"I found this man assaulting this little boy here, and he is drunk. I suspect that the abuse has been going on for a while along with the drinking." Police officer two nods and goes to arrest him._

_"What's going to happen to the boy?" I ask police officer one and police officer two comes back._

_"Hey Dave, I did background research on the kid's family and I found out that half the kids family are criminals and in jail and the other half are either dead or have vanished." Police officer two explains and I frown._

_"Well I guess we're going to have to put him in an orphanage." Dave says and my eyes widen._

_"Wait! Can I adopt him instead?" I beg and they raise their eyebrows._

_"Well sure you can Ms. after we do a background check on you, and sign the papers making him legally yours but may I ask why you want to." Dave asks and I give a small smile._

_"A friend of mine used to be in many orphanages and foster homes and life has not been pleasant for him and I don't that to happen to the little boy." He smiles at me and I kneel down to the boy's height._

_"Hey do you want to live with me?" I gently ask the boy and he nods._

_"What's your name?" I ask and he shakes his head "I don't have one." _

_I frown at the poor boy" do you like the name Aiden?" he smiles._

_I smile and he lifts his arms motioning me to pick him up. I do so and we head to the police station._

_After about two hours I finally got to sign the adoption papers making him officially mine. Aiden Light Jackson is now officially my son. I smile and open the door to my apartment._

_It has gray walls and brown carpeting in the whole house. It only has one bedroom, kitchen, living room, and kitchen. It is fairly small but I don't mind, as long as my kids have a roof over their heads, I'm happy. _

_I decide to give Aiden a bath first, my heart breaks as my eyes trail along his scars, cuts, and bruises. I can easily feel his ribs, he is skinnier than Arianna! No child should ever go through this! I gently wash his cuts and dry him off. I dress him in neutral colors from Ari's clothes. "How old are you sweetie?" I ask while combing his hair._

_"Thwee," he answers and I smile, "you have a little sister named Arianna or Ari for short, who is a year younger. She's out with Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth, you will meet them tonight." He looks down and his eyes start to water._

_I lift his chin up so his eyes can meet mine "sweetie what's wrong?" I gently ask him. "What if they no like me, dad's friends no like me." He whispers and I frown worriedly. "They won't like you Aiden, they will LOVE you. In my family we don't judge or hate each other we love and care for one another and we always protect each other." He smiles and I kiss him on the forehead. "Momma? Can I call you Momma?" I smile at him "you can call me momma, mommy, or mom. You can call me whatever you want sweetie because now you are my son and I am your mother." I answer and the door rings._

_I open the door and to my surprise it's Lord Hermes._

_"Lord Hermes?" I ask shocked, I haven't met any gods in over three years, I haven't even been to camp._

_He smiles "hey Piper you look," he looks me up and down and his smile falters, "yeah…" he steps inside "your apartment is…yeah anyways I have a delivery for you." _

"Seriously?" Demeter asks "is that all you have to say?"

Hermes shrugs "well look at her she's all skin and bones, she's pale and have bags under her eyes, her hairs all over the place, and she looks well not pretty. No offense Piper." Piper glares at him.

_He hands me a fat envelope and once I open it I stand there like an idiot with my mouth open. In my hand is five thousand dollars in cash._

_Hermes chuckles "it's from Artemis and she says congratulations on the new member."_

_I smile at him "please tell her thank you for me please." He winks at me and leaves._

_ We first head to baby's r' us to get Aiden's necessities. Then we head over to Old Navy and some other clothing places that are having sales. I buy Aiden seven pairs of clothes, two pairs of shoes, two sandals, pair of flip flops, pajamas, belt, shorts, and many other things. I also got some stuff for Arianna. I also bought groceries and frozens._

_I strap Aiden in his car seat and head home. We've been out shopping for four hours and I'm so tired. I hated shopping then and I hate shopping now._

"Me to," Artemis, Annabeth, Katie, Hazel, Athena and all the males agree.

Poseidon looks at Piper "are you sure you're Aphrodite's child?"

"Positive," she answers.

_After a couple of hours of bonding with Aiden at home, we head to a Mexican restaurant to meet the gang. We always meet somewhere every week to catch up on things. We enter Juana's and find the gang sitting in the far corner laughing, Aiden holds my hand and I squeeze it in reassurance._

_"Hey guys," I smile and they all greet me._

_"Mommy!" Ari shouts and I smile at her._

_"Hi my baby, did you have fun today?" She nods and I smile._

_I sit Aiden in my lap since he doesn't want to sit anywhere else. I sit next Leo and Ari who is in a high chair._

_"Um Piper who's the kid?" Leo asks and I smile._

_"Aiden, my son." Everyone does a spit take and Percy chokes on his drink._

_"I'm sorry what?" Nico yells and Aiden hides his face in my shoulder._

_"Keep your voices down," I hiss and rub Aiden's back._

_"I adopted him today after saving him from his abusive dad at the park." I explain and Annabeth smiles at Aiden._

_"Aiden sweetie I would like you to meet Uncle Percy, Aunt Annabeth, Uncle Nico, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Leo and you're sister Arianna but Ari for short. You will meet Grandma Sally later this week." I introduce him and he smiles shyly at them._

_"Aren't you an adorable cutie!" Thalia gushes. She has a soft spot for children._

_He smiles and blushes then hides his face in my hair. We all laugh and start looking at our menus. "Aiden, do you want enchiladas, nachos, tacos, or a burrito?" I gently ask and he shrugs "anything's fine." I frown "Aiden don't be afraid to ask for anything sweetie no one will get mad at you for that okay." I tell him and he furrows his eyebrows "nachos?" I smile and nod "okay." I pick a cheese enchilada for Arianna while a burrito for myself._

_ After we eat we head to Percy's and Annabeth place for a movie. I quickly head home to pick up the kids and mine essentials. Every time we have a movie night it always ends up as a sleepover. After changing the kids in their pajamas at Percy's we pop some popcorn and start the movie "Hercules." _

_"Piper, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Percy asks and I nod._

_"Yes?" I ask him and he runs his fingers through his hair._

_"Piper, why did you adopt Aiden? Don't get me wrong he's a great kid and everything but why? Considering you're situation and everything why?" I narrow my eyes at me._

_"Well, he has no family other than his drunken father who is in jail and I didn't want him to end up in the orphanage. You know what happened with Leo and I didn't want him to have that. I want him to have a good childhood and want him to have a family. I know my situation right now is not the best but once I graduate college and get a job, things will get better I know it. I know my kids don't have the things they want but they have what they need and I'm pretty sure they're quite contempt with it. As long as we have each other than things will be okay. I don't want to hear anything about my decision, because I know I made the right choice so end of discussion." _

_He sighs "alright but if you need ever need anything please don't hesitate ask, financially and emotionally okay?" I nod and head back to the living room._

**I made up the college and I know it takes way longer to adopt a child but i sped things up for the sake of the story. I know Piper is acting like an Athena kid, but that's the whole point. To make her completely different from her mother and siblings yet retain some qualities from them as well. So bear with me on the characters oocness.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright some of you guys may have this story confused with my other story Cursed. This story is not related to Cursed in anyway, just to make that clear. This is story is well its own story, not a sequel or companion story to any of mine. Just to clarify things and to clear some confusion. This chapter is very dark, so don't read if you are light hearted.**

Chapter 5

"You do!" Hazel says along with everyone else.

"I'm happy that your life is finally coming together!" Demeter smiles.

Piper says nothing as she knows what will be happening soon.

_ It's Friday and once the gang found out about my promotion they were really, really happy for me. In fact there throwing me party at Percy's in an hour. Sally's going to be there to so she has the kids with her; I get dressed in my nicest jeans and shirt-well Annabeth's shirt. Since I can't really afford to go shopping, Annabeth has been giving me her old clothes since I came here. _

_ It's night and everything is still muddy and wet from this morning's rain. I take a shortcut to Percy's house and my engine dies, stupid car. I'm not good with cars so I'm not even going to try to fix it. I check my phone and it's dead. That's just great._

_ I decide to walk to Percy's since it's only about a mile, I can always come back for the car later. Only about a half mile left, suddenly a car pulls over next to me and I begin walking faster. Two men come out and grab my wrists, I begin screaming but they gag me. They put me over their shoulders as I begin thrashing around. Fear starts coursing through my blood and they slam me in their trunk and the same two men who kidnapped me hold my wrists down while these other two men hold my legs down. I thrash and try to get out of their grasp but they're too strong._

"What's happening?" Katie whispers worried.

_ A man with brown hair and black sits next to me, and he smirks. His fingers start trailing down my chin to my shoulder, I try screaming but the gag prevents it._

_ "You know I wouldn't have to do this is if you wouldn't have put my brother in jail. I couldn't care less what you did with his stupid brat, but you mess with my brother, you mess with me." My eyes widen and I start thrashing wildly._

Everyone in the room growls.

_He laughs "it's no use but keep doing that it's amusing to watch it." He punches me in the face and stomach. He unclips his belt and starts whipping me with it, sticky tears begin trailing down my cheeks. I bit my cheek to keep from screaming, I won't let him have pleasure in my pain. He gets a knife and begins craving words in both my arms. Pain surges through and more tears erupt from eyes, he smiles._

Nico's eyes darken in anger and he clenches his wrists and unknowingly brings all the shadows in the room to him, darkening the area. Large pieces of metal begin to emerge from the floor by Hazel's feet as she grits her teeth. Fire sprouts through Leo's eyes and he clinches his fists. Lightning surges through Thalia and Jason's body, causing them to twitch out sparks. Large vines with thorns wrap around the room and around Katie's chair as her eyes are filled with anger and vengeance. A hurricane begins forming under Percy's anger. Annabeth and Reyna finger's twitch against their weapons. Frank transforms into a wolf and snarls. Travis and Conner clench their fists and begin cursing. Piper pulls her legs to her chest and hugs herself.

_"You know you are kind of pretty, if only we met under different circumstances, no matter this will have to do." He smiles and takes out my gag. _

_I scream but his lips capture it and his tongue roams my mouth. I turn my head away from him and he begins trailing kisses down my neck. _

_"Please stop, please!" I beg and he kisses me again._

_He rips my sleeves and the top of my shirt revealing half my chest. I scream and he gropes my chest, I gasp in pain he rips the other half of my shirt, revealing my stomach. His eyes darken in lust and he kisses my stomach. I scream and blink back tears; he gets his knife and shreds my jeans revealing my skinny legs. His rough hands roam its way up to my thighs. He unzips his pants and pulls down mine, I close my eyes and I stiffen under his hold. He finally let go and the men let go of my wrists and legs. I quickly press the button on my necklace that Artemis gave me. They haul to my feet and push me out of the van and I land in the mud. It begins raining and I lay there unmoving from my spot._

Everyone glares at Zeus and he looks away from fiery eyes. All the gods and goddesses growl with the demigods. Aphrodite gets up and her beautiful dress turns into golden battle armor and her long hair ties up into a French braid with a gold helmet over her head. Gold gladiator sandals replace her high heels and chain mail pants adorn her legs. A spear and a large circular shield rests in both her hands. Her sad, mournful expression replaces itself with anger and eyes full of vengeance.

Everyone jaws drop and she growls. "I will find that mortal and rip him limb from limb and cherish his agonizing screams in a jar that will be music to my ears. I will have his blood and water my plants with it and his heart will be in my hands which I will crush slowly causing him a slow and painful death. I will find his soul in the Fields of Asphodel and torture him for all eternity before sending it to Tarturas." Her eyes lit with fire and Ares grins.

"Babe you look hot," she snaps her head towards him.

"Do not speak of such things to me," she snarls and he cowers in his seat.

"I am going to find this mortal, anyone want to join?" Artemis, Athena and all the demigods raise their hands. Piper looks up and catches her mother's eyes, she slowly shakes her head, Aphrodite's heart breaks at her daughter's current situation.

"Please don't, murder will not solve anything, what's in the past is in the past." Piper croaks and Aphrodite looks at her once more and her face softens. Aphrodite descends down from her throne and hugs Piper, who cries into her shoulder. Piper pulls back and gives a small smile and Aphrodite shakes her head.

_"Piper what-Oh my gods Piper!" Artemis exclaims and helps me up to my feet. I stare at her with a blank expression and her eyes examine my revealed body. Her worried eyes turn to angry ones, she grabs one of my arms and looks at the words. She snarls and curses, I say nothing. She frowns and takes me to Percy's. _

_ We flash into Percy's apartment and Sally gasps and Thalia drops her glass. Percy comes over with tears pouring from his eyes and puts touches my arm. _

_"P-Piper what-DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream and I start backing away from him and hit a wall. I sink down to the floor and start shaking. Artemis comes down to my height and calms me down. _

_"What happened to her?" Annabeth whispers while clutching Percy's arm._

_"She was molested," Artemis gravely says and the room turns dead silent._

_"W-what," Thalia stutters and Artemis sadly nods. _

_ "Mommy?" Aiden comes up and snaps me out of my demeanor. I grab him and cry into his shoulders while he hugs me._

_"Mommy what happened?" I smile gravely and shake my head. _

_"Nothing is wrong sweetie, now go back to bed your sister might wake up." He reluctantly goes and I run to the bathroom and lock the door. I step in the shower and start scrubbing with a clean sponge. I scrub every inch of my body until it's pink and raw. I try to scrub off his kisses and touch, and the dirtiness he gave me. After a few minutes I give up and sit in the shower crying. _

_"Piper," Nico opens the door with the others. _

_"Are you decent?" Leo asks and I cry harder. Everyone slaps him and he keeps apologizing. I turn off the shower and I get out with my tattered clothes still clinging to me. Sally hands me a towel and they lead me to Percy's bedroom. _

_ Artemis gets out a first aid kit and starts dressing my wounds. She stops at my arms to read what they say and everyone growls as she reads it out loud._

_Nico, Leo, and Percy leave the house, while Annabeth, Sally and Thalia stay here with Artemis and I. Thalia puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at her with broken eyes. After Artemis is done dressing my wounds she hugs me and I sob into her shoulder while she pats my head. She stays with me all night with the girls and I eventually fall asleep. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The screen turns black and the words intermission fills half the screen. Everyone sits there in silence and soak in what happened. Katie gets up and hugs Piper while she clings on to Katie.

Aphrodite growls and she poofs out of the room most likely planning to find the mortal. The other gods go after her to prevent her killing spree happening.

The demigods are left in the throne room and no one moves. Percy starts crying "how could that happen to you…you already had enough trouble in your life but this…" Piper goes over to hug him "it's okay Percy it's been three years I moved on from it." He frowns "no it's not okay I swear I will find him and hunt him down once we get back. I know what he looks like now." All the demigods jump in to help him. "Why do all the greatest people have the worst luck?" Nico asks solemnly. Piper chuckles bitterly "I don't know, but you have to look past all the bad things. You can't dwell on what happened otherwise you will never learn to move on. Bad things happen to everyone but what's important is how you cope with it and how you move past it. Bad things happen to everyone its' how you move on from the past is what matters. Luckily I had you guys to help me. So let's move on."

They all do a group hug and comfort each other to through hugs. Katie's eyes meet Piper's and understanding and pain shows through Katie's them. Piper gives a small smile showing that she got the message.

"Piper can I talk to you alone please?" Dionysus asks. Nearly everyone forgot that he was here since he has been quiet through the whole film.

After Dionysus and Piper get back they start the video again.

_ Two weeks have gone since the incident, I've been getting nightmares ever since. I kept myself to work and the kids to get my mind off things. Aiden-bless his heart- has been there to comfort me, he doesn't know what exactly happened but he knows it was very bad. Every time I got nightmares he patted my head and hummed me tunes that he knew from songs. It seems like I am the child and he is the parent. I have been anti-touch with everyone. I only let children touch me, children are innocent creatures who know nothing of the cruelty of this world. Adults, I avoid touching them all together, which have hurt my friends when they try to hug me. But I can't help it, I have been sensitive to touch and any type of physical contact brings me to a state of fear and paranoia. Which Annabeth diagnosis's as PTSD. _

_"Piper can I talk to you for a second?" I nod and follow her to Leo's kitchen. This week's gathering has been placed at Leo's place._

_"Piper I know these past weeks have been hard on you, and you are probably going to kill me for asking you this. Jason and Reyna are getting married and their wedding is next Saturday."_

_She waits for a reaction but I give none, I've mastered the art of masking my emotions. _

_I smile "that's great."_

_"I have an invitation and my father's going to be there and so I have to go. The thing is I'm allowed to bring one guest with me and Nico said that he would rather let Aphrodite give him a makeover than go…so will you go with me." I frown._

_"Look I know what he did to you was wrong, but I asked all the others and they said the no. I don't want to go myself since my dear brother hasn't even bothered keeping contact all these years. I have to go though because of Zeus and I really don't want to go by myself. I know this is really selfish of me but will you please go with me?"_

_"Yes."_

_She frowns "please go with me this could be a great distraction and wait what?"_

_I laugh "yes I'll go with you." _

_She smiles and strains herself from hugging me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_ Today's Jason's and Reyna's wedding, Thalia wears a long spaghetti strap black dress. I wear black slacks and a long sleeved dressy shirt with matching flats. I don't wear dresses plus if I wear one, the scars will show. Thalia and I enter the garden where the wedding will take place and I gape at it. The place is amazing beautiful flowers adorn the setting and a small fountain center the place. _

"Thanks for the invite guys." Frank huffs with Hazel who glares at Jason and Reyna.

_ Thalia goes to meet her father while I wander the place. I go inside a small building in search for the bathroom. I enter a room and see a woman trying to fix her hair. She turns and faces me and I realize its Reyna._

_"I'm sorry I was looking for the bathroom since this place doesn't exactly have boy and girl signs on the door."_

_She chuckles "its okay, the bathroom is actually right across from here."_

_ I thank her and leave; once I hear crying once I leave the bathroom. I knock on Reyna's door, "Reyna? Are you okay?" The sobbing stops and silence ensues between us. I sigh and begin walking away until the door creaks open. I enter and see Reyna hugging herself with dry tear stains on her face. I smile "wedding jitters?" She nods hugging herself tighter "if you don't mind me asking, what is the problem?"_

_She shakes her head "I don't know if I'm making the right choice."_

_I gape at her, "what do you mean?"_

_"What if we don't make it, what if…what if I don't love him anymore? What if the feelings I have now...vanished. I don't think I'm ready for this." She starts tearing up and I'm shocked to see the strong praetor of Rome, crying._

_ I have never seen Reyna cry before; to me she always seemed so…strong and determined. She never let her emotions get the best of her and she always had this powerful aurora around that left people in awe. _

_ "Hey its okay, it's probably just cold feet you're feeling." I offer lamely. _

_She shakes her head "no…I've been feeling this for a while actually…before Jason even proposed."_

_"Have you tried talking to Jason about this?" _

_She looks down at her feet "no I'm afraid he won't understand…he's changed ever since we started dating."_

_I sit down next to her "look I'm sure if you talk to him about this he would understand. For your feelings, all I can say is listen to what your heart says…you wouldn't be having these conflictions if your heart was okay with this. Though don't forget to listen to your head because the heart can cause much pain." _

_She smiles at me "that actually makes sense…sort of thank you."_

_I laugh "I try to offer my words of wisdom here and there."_

_She laughs "I didn't catch your name by the way."_

_I smile "Wow Reyna I know we haven't seen each other in while but I didn't think I've changed that much."_

_Her eyes widen "Piper?"_

_I nod "the one and only." Her happy face turns into worried one._

_"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal Jason away from you…I found someone else. I only came here because of Thalia." I lie._

_"Oh that wasn't what I was worried about…you look different." _

_I smile sadly "I know, now let's get you cleaned up. I want Jason to fawn over you once we're done." _

_ I put natural earth tone make up on her and do a nice elegant bun. Once I'm done I hand her the mirror, and she gasps. "You look beautiful Reyna, I only put a touch of makeup and used earth tone colors. Though you don't need it, but it is your wedding…if you don't like it…I can redo it. I'm not really good at applying makeup and I like to keep it simple. I'm sorry I should've asked you, you are the bride after all."_

_She gapes at me "are you kidding Piper? I love it; I look amazing thank you so much!"_

_"Piper, why did you do it? Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be mean like those other Venus girls since I'm your ex's fiancé?"_

"My children aren't that bad are they?" Aphrodite asks and no one says anything.

_I sigh "Reyna, I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm a shallow, self-absorbed girl, who likes to put other people down to make myself feel joy. I know we didn't really talk-actually we never even had a proper conversation before today- but it kind of hurts when people judge me like this."_

_"Oh Piper I am so sorry, you are right I shouldn't have judged you like that. You are really nice and you already did so much for me, gods I'm so sorry. Can we start over please?" She pleads._

_I smile and hold out my hand "Piper Jackson nice to meet you."_

_She grins and shakes my hand "Reyna Blackwood nice to meet you too."_

_"Well I better get going now Thalia is probably looking for me."_

_She shakes her head "okay and Piper thanks for everything, maybe after this we can be friends?"_

_I smile "I thought we already were and here's my number, if you ever need advice or someone to talk to give me a call okay? It was great seeing you again Reyna hopefully we will meet up again sometime in the future."_

_ I approach Thalia while she talks to a blonde man with his back towards me. Thalia sees me and shakes her head, she mouths the word run and before I can say anything the man turns. Jason Grace; a lump forms in my throat, he has gotten handsomer over the years. His muscles fill the tux he's wearing and his beard gives him that rugged huntsmen look. Gods kill me now he has gotten hotter; what no! Shut up mind I forbid you to think!_

"No one say anything!" Piper warns.

_ He stares at me shocked "Piper?" Oh gods his velvety voice makes my heart flutter. Stop it you feelings! I forbid you to think or feel anything._

Hades opens his mouth "I'm warning." Piper threatens

_I smile "congratulations Jason, I wish you and Reyna the best." I sincerely say and he nods and pulls Thalia aside. I stand there looking around and see people's glares and hear their whispering._

_"Do you see that girl Piper over there? Yeah she's _Jason's_ ex-girlfriend."_

_"I heard she's a child of Aphrodite, and what is a Greek doing here?"_

_"I heard that she still loves him, do you think she'll break up the couple and ruin the wedding?"_

_ Do people have anything better to do then gossip about me? When did I turn into a villain here, I hope Thalia comes back soon. _

_ She comes back and we sit down during the process we receive several glares from the Romans, though I think some we're directed to me. I also get a look from Jupiter, his 'I know you're secret look and if you ruin this for my son I'll zap you for it.' What did I do for everyone to hate me? I haven't even talked to anyone here. _

_ The wedding march starts and Reyna walks down the aisle elegantly, she smiles but her eyes tell a different story. She looks at me and I give her an encouraging smile. She gives a small smile and she eventually reaches the altar. The vows start and my phone starts vibrating. It's from Percy, he's taking care of the kids and I told him not to call unless it's serious. I tell Thalia about the call and I sneak off and go to the hall to take the call. Ignoring the looks from others, I make it outside._

_I answer the call "Piper? Hello, Aiden has a fever and Arianna refuses to go to sleep! What should I do?" _

_I sigh "look into my cabinet and there should be children's tylenol and did you give Ari her warm milk?"_

_"Yes Piper, and Aiden refuses to take it. By the way when you get back we are going to have a meeting on your living conditions because this apartment is way too small."_

_"Percy!"_

_"Sorry, sorry it's the ADHD and what should I do Arianna won't stop crying and she's getting cranky!"_

_"Sing her a lullaby or give her a warm bath with lavender, which should knock her out cold and give the phone to Aiden."_

_"Mommy?" Aiden's hoarse voice calls._

_I frown, "Aiden sweetie I know you don't feel good so please take the medicine. I promise it will make you feel better."_

_"No mommy I don't wike it! I want you to come home now mommy." He sniffles then sneezes._

_"Sweetie, mommy's busy right now. So please take the medicine. Uncle Percy told me you have a fever, if you take the medicine it will make you feel better."_

_"No mommy I won't take it unless you give it to me."_

_"Aiden you know I-," _

_"Pwease!" He suddenly goes in to a coughing fit._

_"Okay fine I will come home, but you better be in bed when I get there mister."_

_"Okay mommy"_

_"Alright love you, bye."_

_ I text Thalia telling her about my situation and she tells me to tell Percy he is a kelp head, and to tell Aiden that Aunt Thalia hopes he feels better. _

_ After coming home and taking care of the kids I decide to head to the beach. The only place where I can relax; I reach the shore and inhale the sweet salty scent of the sea. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, heh heh, long time no see huh? Don't kill me! Sorry I've had major writers block for this story but now it's all gone! I will update from often now since that has been cleared up. I've also been getting other ideas for stories as you can tell from my profile and i'm trying to update them as well. Again I really am sorry and I promise I'll try to update as often as I can. If it isn't too much to ask, please review!**

Chapter 7

"So what exactly happened at the wedding, you know since you guys clearly aren't married?" Hermes asks.  
Reyna shifted nervously in her seat, "I…uh…left him at the altar."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," Jason glares at her.

"Details please," Aphrodite urges.

Reyna opens her mouth to explain but Thalia beats her to it, "I got this."

"You see its actually a funny story, you all remember how girls got around Jason right?"

Leo snorts "how could we forgot? Remember Drew?"

Annabeth laughs "oh yeah! Remember when Jason went to his cabin after dinner and turned off of all the lights in the cabin and went to bed.

He closed his eyes and something hugged him, it turned out to be Drew wearing absolutely nothing. Poor kid, his screaming woke up the entire camp."

"I can't believe I was ever jealous of her!" Piper laughs.

"Re-remember when she tried to g-get him under the mistletoe for Christmas by putting them all over camp, she was trailing behind him like a puppy waiting for the opportunity to jump him," Travis wipes a tear.

"Yeah! And when Jason was done showering one time, he opened the stall door to Drew with a camera, and he didn't even have his towel on! And then she reached out to-alright that's enough." Jason interrupts Connor.

"I wish I was there," Percy pouts.

Leo wolfishly grins "really now."

Percy turns red, "not like that, I meant when you guys were there too."

"Where were you then son?" Poseidon asks.

"Oh I was mi-sleeping," Annabeth interrupts Percy, "he was hibernating. It will probably explain later in the movies." Poseidon sighs, tired of being kept in the dark.

"ANYWAYS, where was I, oh yes. When the minister said "if anyone objects to these two marrying please speak now or forever hold your peace" or something like that. Well, turns out Jason has a fan club at the Roman camp. A bunch of Venus girls stood up and objected and Jason denied them but then Reyna objected. She confessed that she didn't love him, that he changed and marrying him would not only ruin her life but his as well. After that dramatic speech, she gave back his ring, apologized, then ran out of the altar. I felt bad for Jason but its good that Reyna did that, otherwise they both would've either got divorced or trapped in an unhappy marriage. I give props to Reyna as well, it takes guts to do what she did."

"Thanks Thalia and I am sorry Jason, but I don't regret anything," Reyna says.

Jason shrugs "it's okay I got over it. I can see why you did it…sort of, but things are better now. I can see that you found who you're happy with and if you're happy then I'm happy. Plus I don't have any feelings for you anymore, I have my sights on someone else." Jason eyes ghostly trail over to Piper, who just looks away.

Reyna smiles "thanks Jason and if you two are meant to be then you guys will be together. I wish you luck."

_It's been eight months since the incident and things have changed drastically and for the first time…it's better. My salary increased and I finally moved into a better apartment. I healed both mentally and physically, though I get panic attacks sometimes, but after experiencing that…I don't think I'll be able to fully get over it. School started a few months ago and its been exhausting. Since I completed and passed the study portion of my career, I've moved on to the fighting and training session. Everyday I have to run for miles, jump from outrageous heights and distances, climb rocky and slippery walls, do weird tricks for flexibility, and learn how to fight. It's exhausting and painful, and most of the time I end up with no energy when I go to work. I can't say I'm good but Annabeth helps me get better, it also helps that we've got training from camp. _

_ Things have been great, I finally can support my family without worrying if I have to skip a meal or not. We all can eat and I don't have to wear hand-me-downs anymore. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's a pride thing. I like to help myself and I don't go for charity, but I didn't have a choice back then but I do now. I finally found stability, I finally have my feet planted on the ground. Everyone has been happier now, I placed the kids in daycare so they can make friends. I'm happy, my family is happy, my friends are happy. Everyone is happy and that upsets me._

"I'm sorry what?" Zeus asks confused.

_I'm afraid that everything will turn bad in a second because life is shit. I'm afraid that I'll open my eyes and realize everything is just a dream. I'm afraid that a some new problem will come and just ruin everything. Happiness only lasts for so long. Its kind of suspicious when I think about it, I have had no problems ever since summer…its weird. I keep expecting for something bad to happen, Thalia says I'm paranoid and to just go with the flow. But it's hard to, when your life has been full of problems that disappear and you suddenly you get happiness that actually lasts? It's to good to be true._

"I understand that but I do agree that you are being paranoid. Sometimes life dies-or gets murdered- unexpectedly. So you should rejoice and celebrate that life can no longer stalk you everyday and nag you with problems that burden your poor shoulders. Especially the ones that involve cute black haired gods that go out of their way to make your life hell ever since that incident. Oh yeah, especially those because you secretly like him even though you guys are enemies, but you can't help but like him. Which sucks because one, you're a maiden goddess and we're sworn enemies, plus he's doesn't help at all. So every night at home, you sit down and watch sappy romance films with your favorite ice cream. Just so you can get rid of the sea green eyed god out of you're head because you secretly lo-Athena." Zeus interrupts a bit scared from what she is ranting on about.

"Huh-what," Athena asks and she looks at everyone who stares at her in shock. Her face then resembles a cherry and she grins sheepishly,"sorry, now where was I again. Oh yes, anyway take advantage of the situation and go with the flow. Let's continue shall we." She rushes and averts her eye's from everyone else's.

Poseidon scowls at the thought of Athena liking someone and couldn't help but feel jealous. Once they are done with the film he will forc-ask her about it. Once he knows the lucky, unfortunate god, he will make sure to kic-pay him a visit.

_ I guess I'll have to deal with it, anyways I'm on my way to pick up the kids from daycare. I stop the car at the stop sign and look to my left, and see a black haired woman standing in the pouring rain. I move ahead, my eyes widen and I turn the car around. The tires screech to a stop by the sidewalk, I get out of the car and run to the girl. _

_"REYNA!" I shout and she turns around._

_I run over to her, "what on earth are you doing outside in the pouring rain! You could get sick!"_

_She gives a small smile "oh hey Piper long time no see. You look good."_

_I frown at her "you're avoiding the question. Am I going to have to charmspeak this out of you?"_

_She sighs "I'm walking…home."_

_I narrow my eyes at her I could tell she wasn't lying but she was keeping half the truth._

_"Okay will let me give you a ride home, and if you refuse then I'll just charmspeak you to let me."_

_She wordlessly gets in my car and tells me the directions, "so what brings you to New York?" I ask._

_Her walls come up "I wanted a change of scenery."_

_I glance at her "Thalia told me what happened at the wedding."_

_She looks down "oh."_

_"I'm glad you did it," I say._

_She looks at me "not for the reasons you think. I'm glad because you prevented not only one life from getting ruined but two."_

_"Me too, and this is my stop."_

_I pull over and look at her "Reyna, what are you doing at a homeless shelter?"_

_She looks at me shocked "how did you- I know this city like the back of my mind and this block leads to only one place."_

_She looks down ashamed "I don't have any other place to stay."_

_I start the car and head to the daycare "what are you doing, this is my stop." _

_"I know but you are going to live with me and no it's not charity. We are friends Reyna-at least I hope we are- and friends help each other out in distress."_

_She opens her mouth to object, "if you say no I'll charmspeak you. We will get your clothes from there tomorrow. I have to stop at the daycare so just wait in the car."_

_She sighs and nods reluctantly; we arrive at the daycare and I get the kids. "Mommy who's that?" Aiden asks._

_"This is Aunt Reyna she is going to stay with us for awhile, she is mommy's friend," I say,_

_"Reyna these are my kids, Aiden and Arianna." She smiles at them and makes small talk with Aiden while Ari sleeps._

_We reach the apartment, Reyna gets settled in while I tuck the kids into bed. I make us both hot chocolate and turn on the heater. I hand her a cup, "thanks" she says._

_We both sit there in silence until she breaks it, "so…you've been busy." I laugh and she gives a faint smile. "Oh you have no idea."_

_"So, I guess you lied to me about there being someone else, or you guys broke it off?"_

_I sigh "yeah I lied, I just didn't want you under the impression that I was there to ruin your wedding."_

_She nods "so whose are they?" She asks._

_"Aiden's adopted, he has been my son for nearly a year now, and Arianna is…." how am I supposed to tell my ex-boyfriends ex-finance that my kid his her ex's as well. _

_"Jason's?" She finishes._

_"How did you-know? Well she looks a lot like him," She states._

_"Yeah," I sigh "she's his and it was before the breakup and he doesn't know."_

_"Piper…I'm not mad at you. You shouldn't be ashamed and I don't have any feelings for him. It's okay if you talk about him."_

_I smile at her "so I guess you want an explanation."_

_She sips her hot chocolate "from the beginning please."_

_So I tell her everything, might as well since she's going to be living with me. After that she tells me how she ended up here in New York. It turns out, she stepped down from being praetor because she wanted to see what it was like in the mortal world. Plus things were heavy between her and Jason, and seeing him everyday would just make her feel guilty. She flied to New York since employment rates are higher here and she got a job working at restaurant by the place Leo owns and works at. _

_After that we spend a few hours getting to know each other, I lend her my pajamas and lead her to the spare bedroom. "Since I know that we are definitely friends, you are hereby staying here till you find a place of your own." She sighs dramatically and nods. Hopefully things will get better for her as well._

**Well that's it for now my duckies! Okay now I'm sounding like Mad Mod, I've been reading way too much Teen Titan fics. Anyways Piper's story is coming to an end and then Katie's will start! Please review!**


End file.
